Stirb Nicht Vor Mir
by GiullieneChan
Summary: Gaiden que pertence a Série Legado de Ouro. Baseado em um RPG. Atualizando: Mal se recuperou de seus ferimentos e Faust é enviado para a sua primeira missão. Cavaleiros negros foram vistos e causaram a morte de várias pessoas, e o Grande Mestre deseja que o jovem cavaleiro de Câncer cuide disso, no entanto, mais uma pessoa o acompanhará, mesmo contra sua vontade.
1. Prólogo

**Stirb Nicht Vor Mir**

 **Betado por luanaracos.**

 **Prólogo**

\- Ei, irmã. Vamos embora daqui? –perguntava o menino, de pouco mais de seis anos, erguendo o cobertor que usava para se proteger do ar gelado da noite. Os olhos quase prateados perdidos no vai e vem das pessoas que por ali passavam, com suas malas e ignorando a presença da criança.

-Ainda não. –a irmã respondia sorrindo. A garota loira que aparentava ter quinze anos estranhamente parecia não se importar com o frio, usando um vestido de alcinhas branco e de pés descalços. –Daqui a pouco, iremos.

-Está frio aqui. –ele reclamava, se encolhendo mais no canto para evitar o vento frio.

-Daqui a pouco. Seja paciente.

Ela pedia passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros do irmão, que encolhia mais ainda em um dos cantos da rodoviária perguntava a irmã que estava ao seu lado. As noites em Berlim nessa época do ano, em pleno outono, estavam ficando muito frias.

-Estou com fome. -O menino fitava o rosto sorridente da irmã e suspirou em seguida.

-Mas não comeu aquele sanduíche inteiro por quê? –ela o repreendeu, mas não havia em seus olhos azuis sinal algum de impaciência com o pequeno. -Não é fácil achar um lanche intocado que jogaram fora no parque. Devia ter aproveitado.

-Aquele homem que apareceu no parque... Tinha uma sombra assustadora perto dele. Ele não era bom. –o menino se encolheu mais.

-O policial? –ela olhou em um ponto da rodoviária. –Também vi. Tudo bem, foi melhor termos ido embora do parque e voltado para cá.

-Por que não voltamos para a nossa casa?

-Porque nossos pais não vão voltar mais. -A adolescente baixou o olhar, entristecida. -E se você for para lá, vão te levar para o mesmo lugar que levaram os dois.

-Eles estão com problemas? O papai e a mamãe?

-Sempre estão.

O menino deu os ombros. Não que se importasse com os pais, eles nunca se importaram com ele ou com a irmã, preferindo as bebidas e as festas. Ainda mais por o considerarem perturbado por ver fantasmas desde pequeno. Apenas sua irmã acreditava nele e o abraçava todas as noites para não dormir com medo.

-Ele está vindo. –disse a menina, com certo entusiasmo.

-Quem? –o menino ficou curioso.

-O homem com a aura dourada. Lembra-se dele dessa manhã? –ela perguntou sorrindo. -Ele ficou te olhando um tempão. Viu algo especial em você.

Os dois olharam para um homem com casaco preto, carregando uma urna coberta com um tipo de lona nas costas, que caminhava na direção que se encontravam.

-O com cara de fuinha? Ele tem cheiro igual ao da vovó antes dela morrer. –torceu o nariz.

-Vovó cheirava uísque. –ela ergueu a sobrancelha, surpresa por ele se lembrar desse detalhe, afinal ele era muito pequeno quando a avó morreu.

-Ele também tem o mesmo cheiro.

-Ele tem uma alma boa. –ela sorriu. –Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Como sabe? -O menino olhou para a irmã com curiosidade e ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

-Ei, garoto!

O menino ergueu o olhar para o homem parado diante dele. Ele o fitava com uma sobrancelha erguida, mão esquerda no bolso do casaco, parecia curioso e desconfiado com relação ao garoto.

-Eu te vi mais cedo, quando cheguei para um trabalho. Você tem um talento e tanto, hein? Está sozinho? –perguntou com um sotaque bem carregado, apesar de falar muito bem seu idioma.

Ele balança a cabeça negativamente, olhando na direção da irmã. O homem lança o olhar na mesma direção.

-Tsc. Interessante! Está com fome? –ele pergunta estendendo a mão ao garoto.

O menino olha para a irmã, que mostra o polegar em sinal positivo, sempre sorrindo. Então ele confirma com a cabeça, levantando-se do chão e erguendo a cabeça para fita-lo.

-Não te falaram que pode ser perigoso conversar com um estranho?

-Minha irmã disse que está tudo bem conversar com você.

\- Sua irmã? –olhou novamente para o local onde o menino estava. -Vem, vou te pagar um jantar. Quero conversar com você. Como se chama?

-Faust.

-Faust? Um nome forte. –ele fica pensativo. –Há quanto tempo você vê espíritos?

O menino parecia incerto sobre o que responder, mas a irmã fica bem atrás dele e coloca as mãos em seus ombros, lhe dando coragem, lhe falando ao ouvido:

-Está tudo bem.

-Eu... Sempre vi.

-Interessante mesmo. –o homem começou a andar, depois parou alguns passos percebendo que o menino não o seguia. –Você vem?

O menino corre para alcança-lo, e olha curioso para a carga que o homem carregava nos ombros, o tecido havia escorregado em um canto revelando parcialmente que era uma caixa dourada.

-Achou bonita? –o homem perguntou com um sorriso. –Ela é meio temperamental, sabia? Já me deixou na mão uma vez, demorou para fazermos as pazes de novo.

O menino achou curioso o desconhecido se referir à caixa como se fosse uma pessoa. Pelo cheiro de uísque que ele exalava, talvez fosse à bebida falando mais alto para explicar esse devaneio.

-A Armadura de Câncer é muito temperamental! –ele riu. –Mas estamos de boa hoje. Ei, garoto?

-Sim?

-Há quanto tempo você está sozinho?

-Duas semanas. -O menino baixou o olhar antes de responder, depois ergue o olhar falando com firmeza. -Mas eu não estou sozinho. A minha irmã está sempre comigo!

-Ela está aqui agora?

-Sim!

-Há quanto tempo ela morreu? –perguntou parando de andar e fitando o menino. Não teve resposta dele. Continuou a andar parando em frente a uma lanchonete. –Você vem?

O menino, parado no meio do saguão da rodoviária não queria ir. Mas novamente ouviu sua irmã lhe falando ao seu lado.

-Está tudo bem. Vá com ele, Faust. Não precisa ter medo.

O menino fitou o homem parado, que lhe esperava sem muita paciência. Reuniu coragem e caminhou até ele, e em seguida lhe perguntou:

-Ei, tio!

-Tio? Cadê o respeito pelos mais velhos, garoto?

-Qual é o seu nome?

O homem riu, ajeitou a urna nos ombros antes de responder, entrando na lanchonete.

-Me chamam de Máscara da Morte de Câncer. -entrou e acenou para o proprietário, como se fossem velhos conhecidos. -Hei, Aston velho amigo! Tem aquela ceva alemã que eu adoro?

O nome causou um certo arrepio em Faust, mas ele se controlou. Afinal, a irmã insistia em lhe dizer que estava tudo bem. E o dono da lanchonete parecia feliz em vê-lo, e conversavam animadamente. Então ele parou de falar e acenou para o garoto entrar.

-Vamos entrar logo, quero lhe propor uma coisa. –ele não olhou para trás ao entrar. –Afinal, é raro encontrar um pivete como você com seu nível de cosmo. Eu seria um tolo se te deixasse ir embora assim.

O garoto observou o homem entrar e ficou pensando se deveria ou segui-lo, mas respirou fundo e então, deu o primeiro passo para uma nova e misteriosa vida.

Continua...


	2. Parte 1: Desafio de ouro

**Stirb Nicht Vor Mir**

 **Obs: Será comum ver citações dos gaidens (Tiger's Daughter e The Son of the mists) que antecedem esse, e de outras obras que levam o nome da franquia Saint Seiya.**

 **Parte 1: Desafio de ouro**

Quando Máscara da Morte de Câncer retornou de uma missão e surpreendeu a todos com o anúncio de que teria um discípulo. Alguns dias depois partira para a Itália a fim de treinar seu sucessor, voltando sete anos depois ao Santuário. E para a surpresa de todos, com apenas doze anos Faust estava preparado para o desafio final que o sagraria cavaleiro de Atena no dia seguinte.

O garoto loiro e de cabelos curtos e arrepiados olhava a arena que seria o cenário de seu teste, sozinho em seus pensamentos, quando sentiu a presença de mais uma pessoa. Olhou para o lado e viu um homem de aparentes quarenta anos, cabelos e barbas em um tom de castanho bem claro.

Não fazia ideia de quem era, mas sentiu uma enorme cosmo energia vinda dele. O homem olhava para uma gigantesca rocha, que fora trazida horas antes por dezenas de soldados. Parecia examiná-la, como se analisasse um provável alvo.

-Aí está você, moleque. –Máscara da Morte aproximou-se, de modo relaxado com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. –Está fazendo o que aqui? Ah, é o Aiolia ali na Arena? Olha só... Deixou a barba crescer!

Faust quase não notara sua aproximação, mas manteve o rosto sério e carrancudo que sempre exibia. Depois sentiram o cosmo poderoso de Aiolia e este com um soco certeiro reduziu a enorme rocha a incontáveis pedrinhas, que se espalharam por diversas direções.

Faust ficou impressionado, mas sabendo que o homem era um cavaleiro dourado devido ao seu cosmo, não era de se espantar que facilmente destruísse a rocha.

-Ele é bem forte!

-Treinando a potência do cosmo? Ele não para nunca? –dizia o canceriano mais velho, coçando a barba mal feita no queixo.

-São amigos, mestre? –o menino perguntou curioso.

-Não diria amigos. –Máscara da Morte coçou a nuca. –Acho que tive só um amigo aqui em toda a minha vida, mas faz muito tempo isso.

-E onde ...? –Faust sentiu o forte cheio de bebida que vinha do mestre quando ele se aproximou mais e faz uma careta. –Já está bebendo? São nove horas da manhã!

-Em algum lugar do planeta já é o happy hour. –sorriu, provocando o garoto, sabendo que ele não teria papas na língua de lhe chamar a atenção. –Ah, você é sério demais para a sua idade, Faust!

-É um bêbado inútil! –o garoto resmungou. Máscara da Morte agarra a cabeça do rapaz, em seguida lhe aplica uma chave de braço em seu pescoço, Faust balança os braços em protesto.- LARGA! LARGA! MALDITO!

-Quem está chamando de bêbado inútil, seu anãozinho? –gargalhando e acenando para Aiolia que teve sua atenção atraída pelo barulho que os dois faziam ao discutirem. –Peça perdão!

-Não peço! Seu bêbado!-puxando a bochecha do Cavaleiro de Câncer, de modo bem dolorido.

Ficaram nesse impasse, entre trocas de ofensas e agressões físicas, até que perceberam a presença de Aiolia bem atrás deles. Nenhum havia notado que o cavaleiro de Leão abandonara a arena e subira até onde estavam.

-Hei, Aiolia! Como vai? –Máscara da Morte cumprimentou, sem relaxar no golpe que havia aplicado em seu discípulo. –Ficou bem respeitável com a barba nova!

-Estou bem. –o outro cavaleiro ergueu uma sobrancelha com a cena. – Acho que está matando seu discípulo.

-Que? Isso? –o garoto batia no braço dele, pedindo por ar. – Praticamente fazemos isso todos os dias! Está acostumado.

Finalmente o cavaleiro solta Faust, que se apoia nos bancos de pedra para respirar.

-Velho...bêbado...maldito! –dizia ofegante, ficando furioso ao notar que Máscara da Morte o ignorou completamente, conversando com o outro cavaleiro. –NÃO VIRE AS COSTAS PARA MIM!

-Tsc! Deixa de ser estressado, garoto. Vem, vou lhe apresentar o Cavaleiro de ouro de Leão.

Faust se aproximou desconfiado e depois fitou de baixo para cima o homem diante dele. Sentiu-se pequeno, tanto pela estatura do mesmo quanto pela força e cosmo poderoso que ele parecia exalar. Havia um ar de sabedoria que somente anos de batalhas poderiam formar em seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo sérios e bondosos. Engoliu em seco e estendeu a mão, gesto que foi correspondido.

-Então é o jovem que anseia a armadura de Câncer? Prazer.

-Prazer...senhor!

-Olha só, todo educadinho! –Máscara da Morte não perdia a chance de zoar seu aprendiz, que ficou corado. –Devia ser assim com seu velho mestre, sabia?

-Cala a boca...-o guri resmungou em resposta.

-Bem, vá pra Casa e continua a treinar seu cosmo. Amanhã é o seu teste e tem que se preparar. -avisou. –Ah, só para você saber.

Faust olhou para o mestre que apontou com o polegar o colega, com um sorriso que beirava o sadismo em seu rosto.

-É com ele que você vai lutar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Logo mais na Casa de Câncer.

Faust tentava se concentrar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ficar sabendo que teria que enfrentar um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de ouro da história do Santuário, havia lhe tirado toda a calma que antes possuía. Por sete anos, treinou duro para conseguir essa chance, que lhe havia sido negada dois anos antes pelo seu mestre. Segundo ele, era muito imaturo para usar uma armadura dourada.

Contentou-se por treinar mais, expandir mais seu cosmo. Quando finalmente convencera seu mestre a lhe dar uma chance... Agora não sabia se poderia vencer esse desafio e conseguir sua armadura dourada.

-Aquele velhote fez de propósito! –resmungou, desanimado.

-O que ele fez desta vez? –a voz suave de sua irmã sempre tinha o poder de acalmá-lo.

Faust olhou por sobre o ombro e a viu. Sempre com aquele vestido branco que usava naquele dia, sempre com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

-Acho que ele não quer que eu me torne Cavaleiro de ouro, Margareth. –respondeu, sentando no chão e apoiando o rosto com uma mão.- No teste amanhã vou enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro! Fiquei sabendo que ele é um dos mais fortes da história!

-Não. Ele já sabe que você se tornou capaz de ser um cavaleiro de ouro faz um bom tempo. –ela lhe respondeu serena, colocando a mão sobre sua cabeça.

Faust fechou os olhos, parecia sentir o toque carinhoso de sua irmã e foi se acalmando.

-Sei não. Ele está sempre me provocando.

-Ele gosta de você. –Margareth sorriu quando o ouviu suspirar contrariado.

-Imagine se me odiasse...

Margareth sorri. Aqueles dois mantinham um laço que ia além da relação mestre e aluno. Para Faust, o cavaleiro de Câncer foi o único pai que realmente conheceu, e sabia que as constantes implicâncias e brigas eram preocupações sinceras e fortaleciam essa amizade. Embora o cavaleiro não demonstrasse, ela sentia que estava muito preocupado, não apenas pelo teste, mas se Faust poderia se ferir seriamente.

Tem sido assim desde que se conheceram. Ela os tem observado, sempre acompanhando seu irmão. Quando Faust tinha só sete anos ficou acamado com uma febre alta que não cedia, ela testemunhou o cuidado do cavaleiro pelo menino, o desespero quando a febre fez seu corpo pequeno convulsionar-se, a maneira protetora que o abraçou embaixo do chuveiro gelado para esfriar seu corpo e fazer a febre ceder.

Ela também havia ficado aflita, mais ainda por não poder fazer nada. Ficou ajoelhada em frente aos dois no chuveiro, querendo chorar. Mas espíritos não podiam mais chorar. Ela não queria que ele morresse tão jovem, sem conhecer nada da vida.

Foi quando Máscara da Morte parecia fita-la e lhe disse algo:

-Ele vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe.

Foi a primeira vez que ele demonstrou ser capaz de vê-la também. Talvez sempre pudesse, mas não havia contado a Faust. Naquele dia, teve a confirmação de que havia feito a escolha certa em sua busca por um protetor para o irmãozinho.

-Faust, confie em si mesmo. –Margareth diz antes de desaparecer. –Seu mestre confia.

Faust decidiu voltar ao seu quarto e dormir. Teria que estar bem descansado para enfrentar o que lhe esperava no dia seguinte.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

O sol ainda nem havia despontado no horizonte e Faust já estava acordado, se preparando para o grande dia. Vestiu com suas roupas de treinamento e foi até os aposentos de Máscara da Morte batendo em sua porta. Bateu uma vez. Duas. Três e nada. Decidiu entrar e o encontrou ainda dormindo de bruços na cama, roncando bem alto.

-AINDA NÃO ACORDOU?! –gritou bem alto, furioso, fazendo com que Máscara da Morte acordasse sobressaltado, caindo da cama com o susto.

-Que? Quem? Os espectros estão atacando de novo? –avistou Faust e começou a bocejar. –Ah, é só você.

-Como assim só eu? Esqueceu que dia é hoje? –tentando se controlar em vão.

-Deixa eu ver... –Ficando em pé e coçando as costas e depois o braço. –Hmmm...sexta. –percebeu a irritação de Faust e começou a rir. –Relaxa garoto, eu sei que dia é hoje. Só não precisa ficar agitado, já vamos.

-Como pode ser tão irresponsável? E ainda é cavaleiro de ouro! -Faust suspirou fitando-o.

-Bem, Faust. –ignorando o que lhe dissera de novo. –Preparado? Deve estar nervoso.

-Eu... –desviando o olhar.

-Se estiver incerto então é melhor nem ir. –disse-lhe sério colocando uma camisa limpa. –Se tiver dúvidas, não vai passar nesse teste.

-Mas...

Câncer coloca a mão em sua cabeça e lhe diz sério:

-Esqueça quem o seu oponente é. Tem que confiar em seu cosmo, lógico sem subestimar seu adversário. Eu subestimei um pivete de bronze uma vez e perdi feio uma luta.

-O senhor? –para Faust parecia difícil imaginar essa cena.

-É, eu era bem idiota na época. –Saindo do quarto, acompanhado pelo discípulo. –Fiz coisas idiotas também.

Caminharam até o local onde a urna da armadura dourada repousava. Logo ela iria para a Arena para pertencer a outro cavaleiro ou continuar com o atual. Máscara da Morte sorri admirando-a, tocando-a com cuidado.

-Sabe, essa coisinha aqui é meio temperamental. Ela não vai tolerar que a use de modo errado de novo, escutou? –rindo. –É igual uma mulher, nunca esquecerá as merdas que você fizer. Por isso, demorei tanto para escolher alguém melhor que eu para usá-la.

Faust fitava a armadura com igual admiração ao de seu mestre.

-Por que, mestre?

-Por que o que?

-Está desistindo da sua armadura de ouro para outro?-virando o rosto para o mestre. –Desde sua última missão, desistiu de usá-la. Por que?

Máscara da Morte ficou um instante em silêncio, como se procurasse as palavras certas. E sem tirar os olhos da armadura dourada lhe respondeu:

-Quando te acolhi não o fiz pensando em torna-lo meu sucessor. Só achei que alguém com seu dom merecia algo melhor do que morar na rua e passar fome. Achava que você seria um cavaleiro de bronze, mas... –suspirou. –Em minha última missão, perdi a minha fé como cavaleiro dourado.

Faust o fitou espantado. Seu mestre perder a fé?

-Fui um inútil e deixei um amigo morrer. Mais de uma vez eu o deixei na mão. –o rapaz nota a tristeza na voz do mestre. –Eu decidi que não poderia ser mais um cavaleiro de ouro, pois era uma merda como um. Ela não gostou disso, mas entendeu. Ela merece coisa melhor do que um fracassado.

Faust percebeu que ele falava novamente da armadura dourada. Queria dizer ao mestre que não o considerava um fracassado, e sentia que a armadura tinha o mesmo sentimento que o dele, que podia sentir a tristeza dela por sua decisão. Mas quando iria lhe dizer isso, o cavaleiro já estava saindo do salão.

-Vamos comer algo antes de irmos para a Arena. Rápido, não vai se atrasar.

Depois de uma rápida refeição matinal, os dois caminharam juntos na direção da Arena. Ela estava cheia de pessoas naquele momento. Soldados, cavaleiros, servos. Todos curiosos para ver aquele embate e fazendo secretamente apostas de como seria seu desfecho.

Faust pode ver que haviam colocado a urna da Armadura de Câncer sobre um altar, em frente aos assentos reservados ao Grande Mestre e Atena. Era a primeira vez que o garoto a via e ficou algum tempo olhando para a deusa com ar admirado, achando-a a criatura mais linda que conhecera.

-Está babando, guri. –a voz jocosa de seu mestre o tirou do transe, deixando-o sem graça. –Vá para o centro da Arena, estão te esperando. Vou ficar junto aos outros assistindo. E lembre-se, garoto...

Faust o fitou esperando pelo o que ele diria:

-É o cosmo mais forte que vence a luta, não se o cavaleiro é de ouro ou de latinha de alumínio, entendeu?

O menino concordou, dando um risinho com a comparação infeliz que havia feito, foi quando ouviu a voz do Grande Mestre Dohko anunciar o início do embate.

-Estamos aqui para o embate pela armadura de Câncer. O desafiante que almeja um lugar entre os Doze Cavaleiros de ouro é Faust, discípulo de Máscara da Morte.

Faust entrou na arena e pode perceber que todos falavam dele, mas ignorou prontamente. Dohko faz um sinal e todos se calam para ouvi-lo falar:

-Não haverá tempo limite para o embate, seu adversário será... –entrava na arena naquele instante o cavaleiro que iria enfrentar. –Aiolia de Leão. Basta acertar um golpe contra seu oponente para decidirmos pelo fim da luta!

Faust novamente se sentiu pequeno diante de Aiolia, ainda mais por ele estar trajando a armadura dourada de leão, mas manteve a calma ao lembrar-se das palavras de seu mestre.

-O cosmo mais forte... –murmurou as palavras, quase como um mantra. –O cosmo mais forte...

-COMECEM!-ordenou Dohko e o povo na Arena começou a ovacionar.

Na área da plateia, Máscara da Morte observava os dois com um certo ar de apreensão em seu rosto. Quando escutou dois cavaleiros menores conversando, não conseguiu conter sua impaciência.

-Um moleque contra o cavaleiro de leão?!

-Será um massacre!

-Calem as bocas, seus idiotas! –vociferou e ambos estremeceram. -Não importa se o oponente é um santo de ouro. Não é a armadura que decide uma luta, e sim seu cosmo. Francamente, como conseguiram suas armaduras se não aprenderam isso? fizeram curso pelo correio de cavaleiro?

-Acalme-se Máscara da Morte. –a voz de Shiryu atrai sua atenção, e aproveitando-se disso os dois que enfureceram o cavaleiro de ouro saíram rapidamente daquele lugar.

-Ah, é só você. –desdenhou voltando a atenção para a arena. –Não veio me aporrinhar também, né? Ficou metido demais depois que ficou com essa armadura de ouro de libra.

-Não. –Shiryu ficou do seu lado para acompanhar a luta. –Vim torcer pelo seu garoto.

-Ele vai surpreender muita gente.

-Acredito que sim. Ele tem um cosmo muito forte para a idade.

-Sim. Ele vai conseguir se igualar ao cosmo de Aiolia, mesmo que o suficiente para dar um golpe.

-Com certeza vai ser um companheiro de valor.

-Sim. Ah, Shiryu?

-O que é?

-Você nunca tira essa armadura? –olhando-o com a armadura de libra, enquanto os demais usavam roupas civis para ver a luta.

-Nunca se sabe quando for preciso usá-la.

-Você é bem estranho...

Na arena, a luta começara. Aiolia mantinha uma postura relaxada, apenas calado e analisando o garoto diante dele, Faust não continha a tensão que o dominava. Então ele fecha o punho e seu cosmo se eleva, concentrando-o em sua mão, avançando contra Aiolia pronto para disparar um golpe.

Mas ao aplicar o soco, viu com surpresa que Aiolia segurou o golpe com apenas um dedo.

-É bem forte... –o leão dourado falava, fitando-o friamente. –Mas não está no meu nível.

Aiolia apenas eleva seu cosmo, jogando Faust para trás com violência e fazendo-o cair com força ao chão.

-Putz! –Máscara da Morte coloca a mão no rosto, abrindo com os dedos um pequeno espaço para continuar olhando a luta. –Como você cai numa dessas, Faust?

Faust sentia todo o seu corpo reclamar de dor quando se levantava, e cuspiu um pouco de sangue que veio a sua boca, fitando o cavaleiro de leão que permanecia parado no mesmo lugar, com a mesma expressão fria no rosto e com um cosmo assustadoramente poderoso.

"-Ele é um monstro!"

-Eu geralmente não gosto de machucar os outros, ainda mais uma criança como você... –dizia Aiolia, observando Faust.

-Criança? –a palavra teve um efeito imediato no rapaz.

-...Com seu nível, e sua atual motivação, não poderá me atingir...

-Me chamou de criança?-ficando em pé com mais rapidez.

-...Desista enquanto ainda pode. Quando descobrir se quer mesmo ser um cavaleiro de ouro e for mais forte, voltaremos a nos enfrentar.

-EU NÃO SOU MAIS CRIANÇA!

Aiolia ergue uma sobrancelha, olhando para Faust.

-Eu não sou nenhuma criança... –dizia novamente, e na mente do garoto imagens de quando era muito pequeno, da irmã que sempre esteve do seu lado e de como morreu e não pode fazer nada por ser muito pequeno. –Crianças são indefesas e nada podem fazer quando o pior acontece. Só conseguem chorar e lamentar quando perdem alguém importante. Eu não sou mais assim.

-Por que quer tanto a armadura de Câncer? –Aiolia perguntou com certo interesse.

-Por que alguém tem que proteger essas crianças. –respondeu, voltando a postura de ataque, elevando seu cosmo mais ainda.

-Hmmm ... –Aiolia dá um meio sorriso. –Então me mostre do que é capaz. Vamos ver se serve para proteger alguém.

Faust ataca novamente, lançando seu cosmo a distância em Aiolia. Apenas os cabelos e a capa do cavaleiro se move diante daquele golpe, e novamente ele revida apenas com a pressão de seu cosmo dourado, jogando o menino contra uma parede da Arena, bem abaixo de onde estava seu mestre.

-Se morrer facilmente vai ser uma vergonha, guri!-gritou Máscara da Morte ao discípulo. –Você sabe o que fazer para ganhar essa luta facilmente, moleque.

-Cala a boca!- gritou de volta ao mestre.

-Estou apenas dando uma ideia.

-Não vou fazer isso, seu velho bêbado inútil!- berrou novamente contra o mestre, espantando a todos.

-Tsc... garoto teimoso!

O garoto se ergue com mais dificuldade que antes, respirando com dificuldade sentindo uma dor aguda do lado, presumindo que deveria ter quebrado algum osso da costela, mas mesmo assim sorri. A cena dele seriamente ferido causou preocupação em muitos que assistiam a luta, até mesmo em Atena.

-Desista, rapaz. -Aiolia o avisava. –Seu corpo não vai aguentar outro golpe.

-Me force a desistir...-novamente assumia a postura de ataque, limpando com a costas da mão o filete de sangue que caia sobre seu rosto e atrapalhava sua visão.

Entre os presentes na plateia reinava o silêncio. Todos querendo saber se o menino aguentaria mais um golpe de Aiolia ou se renderia. Alguns olhavam para Máscara da Morte esperando alguma reação dele, mas este observava a tudo com os braços cruzados e um sorriso de lado na face.

-Sabe, Máscara da Morte. –Shiryu comenta observando atentamente a luta. –Como mestre do garoto pode pedir o fim do teste se achar que ele atingiu seu limite.

-Poderia. –ele mantinha a mesma postura. –Conheci duas pessoas em minha vida que por mais que pareçam derrotados, conseguiam se levantar e reagir em uma luta. Eles não eram de desistir.

Shiryu olhou curioso para o outro cavaleiro, voltando a focar na Arena quando sente o cosmo de Aiolia lançar novamente Faust longe, e este novamente se erguer para lutar.

-Um deles é você, Shiryu. O outro está naquela arena, e não vai desistir tão fácil de uma luta.

Contrariando as expectativas, Faust não queria ceder ou desistir. A força de vontade do garoto em vencer e conseguir sua armadura dourada estava impressionando o Cavaleiro de Leão, inclusive por ver que o cosmo de seu jovem oponente parecia crescer cada vez mais, a cada golpe recebido. Se o garoto pudesse usar a técnica que aprendera com seu mestre, talvez a luta já tivesse tido um final, mas era um teste físico. Até onde iria seu cosmo e sua agilidade em uma luta?

-Posso ganhar sem usar todo o meu cosmo...

Faust murmurava, enquanto seu corpo já bastante ferido era envolvido pelo seu cosmo dourado, a determinação em seus olhos de um azul pálido, em seguida se lança contra seu oponente, com maior velocidade que seus ataques anteriores.

."-Margareth...se eu fosse forte naquela época como sou agora... Você ainda estaria viva... vou vencer sem precisar te perder de novo!"

Desta vez Aiolia não conseguiu lançar um contra ataque com seu cosmo para se defender. Sentiu o rapaz passar por ele, parar a poucos metros, com o punho em riste como quem acabara de desferir um golpe. O movimento fora rápido demais para a maioria presente na Arena acompanhar, apenas cavaleiros mais experientes puderam testemunhar o que houve.

-Ven...ci... –murmurou o garoto, fazendo com que Aiolia se virasse em sua direção, pouco antes de cair ao chão já sem forças.

Da parte descoberta em seu braço um corte surgiu e sangue escorria manchando sua armadura dourada. Aiolia sorri diante da vitória de Faust.

-ISSO AÍ, MOLEQUE!-gritou Máscara da Morte comemorando, depois ri para Shiryu. –Eu sou um excelente professor ou não sou?

O cavaleiro de libra não pode discordar.

-Faust venceu! –Dohko anunciou e a plateia começou a ovacionar, e o mestre observa a deusa olhar preocupada para o menino deitado na Arena e sendo amparado por Aiolia. –Temos um novo santo dourado, Atena.

-Ele é apenas uma criança, Dohko. –a deusa fitou o patriarca. –Tenho receio de que não esteja realmente preparado para os desafios que virão.

-Eu sei, mas seu cosmo é grande e se tornará maior. –Dohko mantinha uma expressão mais confiante em seu rosto. –Acho que ele vai nos surpreender ao nos mostrar até onde seu Cosmo poderá alcançar.

-Sim. Espero que tenha razão.

Mas a preocupação não abandonou a deusa, ao ver o jovem cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer ser levado nos braços por Aiolia para fora da Arena e receber os primeiros socorros por seus ferimentos, mas a imagem do sorriso no rosto do garoto conseguiu suavizar um pouco seu coração.

Continua...

Fim da Parte 1.


	3. Parte 2: A Mansão Negra

**Stirb Nicht Vor Mir**

 **Parte 2: A Mansão Negra**

Alguns dias antes do teste de Faust. Itália.

Três cavaleiros se aproximavam de uma residência antiga e abandonada. Eles param incerto em frente a ela, se entreolhando. A cosmo energia que emerge dela, sinistra e lúgubre, causa-lhes uma sensação sufocante de desespero e morte.

-A-Adam...temos que entrar. –diz um deles, um japonês de cabelos castanhos lisos, compridos até os ombros e trajando a armadura de prata de Volans.

-Eu sei Ozora. –respondeu o outro, de cabelos loiros e aparentando ser mais velho. Este trajava a armadura de prata de Cefeu e sentia a corrente vibrar avisando-o do perigo. –Não podemos voltar. Viram cavaleiros negros nesse local e pessoas tem tido mortes estranhas. O Grande Mestre quer que sejam capturados e levados a julgamento no Santuário por esses atos.

-Mas... esse Cosmo... Não é normal! –Ozora sente uma vibração maligna de lá.

-Eu sei.

Adam lembra-se do estado dos corpos das vítimas desses cavaleiros negros, não havia sinais de que haviam sofrido danos, mas havia terror estampado em seus rostos. Era como se simplesmente seus corações parassem de bater devido a um medo incontrolável.

-Um dos cavaleiros negro pode ter algum tipo de técnica psíquica para matar aquelas pessoas sem feri-las. –comentou Ozora. –E eles já sabem que estamos aqui por causa desse cosmo. – Adam, ela não está preparada para esse tipo de luta. Droga, ela é uma pirralha ainda!

Ele olha para trás onde estava o terceiro cavaleiro. Na verdade uma amazona de bronze que usava a armadura de Vulpecula, ela cobria o rosto com uma máscara prateada simples e sem adornos. A jovem de cabelos ruivos, presos por uma trança, parecia incerta sobre essa missão.

Ela não tinha mais do que treze anos, a idade em que muitos se sagram cavaleiros, mas não deixava de ser uma criança aos olhos do cavaleiro de prata, que há quase quinze anos realizava perigosas missões pelo Santuário.

Para a amazona, aquela era a sua primeira missão oficial desde que recebeu a armadura há alguns dias atrás e não queria parecer nervosa ou ansiosa perto deles, queria que seu mestre sentisse orgulho dela.

-Joan! –o chamado do companheiro a despertou. –Fique aqui fora, nos dando cobertura.

-Mas! –a jovem não gostou da ordem, mas o olhar de Adam de Cefeu já lhe dizia que não aceitaria que fosse contrariado.

-Se algo acontecer conosco, deve voltar ao Santuário e reportar ao Grande Mestre.

-Não diga isso! Vocês são os cavaleiros de prata mais fortes que surgiram na última década! –Joan de Velpecula retruca. Havia se afeiçoado a eles durante essa missão.

-Não podemos contar com a sorte sempre. –Adam sorri e entra na casa, sendo seguido por Ozora.

Joan fica do lado de fora, aguardando ansiosa pelo o que poderia acontecer. Alguns minutos após ver seus companheiros entrarem, cosmos terríveis explodem e se confrontam dentro do casarão obrigando a garota a proteger o rosto com o braço, mesmo usando a máscara. De repente, ambos são arremessados de uma janela já com alguns vitrais previamente danificados pelo tempo, e estes caem com um baque seco no gramado, permanecendo imóveis.

-ADAM! OZORA!

Joan corre onde eles jaziam inertes e horrorizada percebe que estão mortos. Seus corpos não estavam feridos, mas em seus rostos estavam estampados o terror puro e verdadeiro.

Ansiosa pela situação, ela sente que precisava respirar e retira a máscara revelando o rosto jovem, banhado pelas lágrimas. Então sente o cosmo maligno emanando da casa e ergue seus olhos cor de âmbar na direção dela, onde parado na porta estavam quatro vultos negros.

A amazona tenta se mover, mas não consegue. Suas pernas tremiam e seu corpo não lhe obedecia, presa a enorme pressão do cosmo vindo daqueles seres. Então, ela fecha os olhos procurando se libertar, e ao abri-los, estavam diante dela.

Joan só consegue gritar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Faust havia dormido o restante do dia todo. Tanto por causa dos ferimentos quanto pelo desgaste mental pela maneira que havia usado seu cosmo para atingir Aiolia de Leão.

Ao seu lado na cama, Máscara da Morte aguardava pacientemente, olhando para o rosto do menino, já com alguns curativos. Foi quando sentiu uma presença que se tornou conhecida e corriqueira há alguns anos.

-Ele poderia ter vencido facilmente se usasse totalmente seu cosmo naquela arena. –ele comentou, olhando para o outro lado da cama, onde via a imagem etérea de Margareth.

Ela estava triste, movia os lábios, mas Máscara da Morte nunca conseguiu ouvir sua voz, mas sabia que ela estava se desculpando. Que estava muito triste pelo modo que seu irmão se ferira. Era dessa maneira que conseguia vê-la, como uma imagem tênue de um anjo.

-Pára com isso! Você não tem culpa da teimosia dele! –ele fecha os olhos. –E não pode se culpar todas as vezes que ele se ferir em uma luta!

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, em seguida ergueu o rosto na direção dele, sorrindo. O cavaleiro em seguida retribuiu o sorriso para ela.

-Um dia ele terá que se decidir. Está preparada para ir embora quando isso acontecer?

Ela tocava na fronte do irmão, como se fizesse um carinho, afirmando com a cabeça que estaria sim. Em seguida sentem a presença de mais uma pessoa entrando na casa e Margareth desaparece. Máscara da Morte olhava ainda para o lugar onde ela estava antes e suspira:

-Acho que eu não estou preparado para esse dia... –murmurou e depois fitou a porta quando bateram nela. – Pode entrar Aiolia!

Aiolia de Leão abre a porta, cumprimentando Máscara da Morte com um aceno de cabeça e depois se aproxima da cama onde Faust dormia.

-Acho que exagerei nos golpes. –comentou.

-Que nada! Era um teste para a armadura de ouro, se pegasse leve o pivete não seria merecedor. –respondeu com um sorriso de lado. –Mas não veio aqui só para visitar o menino, veio?

-Não. O Grande Mestre iria mandar outro mensageiro, mas me ofereci em seu lugar. Queria ter certeza do estado de saúde dele.

-O temível cavaleiro de ouro de Leão tem um coração muito mole. –Máscara da Morte deu uma risadinha. – É algo que posso saber? Já que não sou mais um cavaleiro de ouro faz muito tempo...

-Desistiu da sua patente porque quis Máscara da Morte. Não foi sua culpa o que houve em Carcóvia e pela...

-Desisti porque não sirvo mais para lutar por Atena. –ele o interrompeu, falando com um tom de raiva na voz. Depois voltou a ficar calmo. - Ela precisa de alguém melhor do que eu. Alguém que não vai falhar novamente.

Aiolia fecha os olhos e suspira, desistindo de dialogar com o ex-cavaleiro.

-De todo modo, não há problemas em lhe dizer o que o Grande Mestre deseja. –olhou para o garoto, quando o ouviu roncar levemente. –É a primeira missão dele como Cavaleiro de ouro.

-Já? Tsc... Dohko não mandaria um garoto ferido numa missão se não fosse algo necessário.

-Ele acha que as habilidades únicas de Faust serão uteis. –Aiolia cruza os braços. –Eu me ofereci para a missão. Até mesmo o Seiya fez o mesmo, pois achamos que Faust ainda não está preparado, mas Dohko foi irredutível.

-Deviam parar de tratar ele diferente por ser um pivete. –Máscara da Morte levanta da cadeira, dando por encerrada a discussão. –Não podemos proteger todos o tempo todo, não é? Eu darei o recado ao Faust quando ele despertar.

-Máscara da Morte... Depois o que fará?

-Hã? Ah sim, não posso viver mais nessa casa agora. –coçando a nuca. –Tenho um cafofo em Rodório, vou morar por lá. Sabia que sempre quis abrir minha própria taverna? Quando eu a inaugurar, apareça lá e leva os outros chatos de ouro com você.

Aiolia pensa em dizer algo a mais para o ex-companheiro, mas sente um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo, chegando a arrepiar todos os seus cabelos.

-O... o que foi isso? –abraçando o próprio corpo para se aquecer. –Esfriou de repente!

-Ah, é só a Margareth! Ela quer que você saia para o guri dormir sossegado.

-Quem? –olhando para os lados procurando seja quem for, mas só sente um cosmo estranho.

-É um fantasma que mora nessa casa com a gente. –respondeu como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo e sai do quarto.

-Fantasmas agora morando na Casa de Câncer? Estou velho demais para isso.

Aiolia fica impressionado com o que Máscara da Morte diz, ele não enxerga Margareth, mas a sente. Se pudesse vê-la, teria presenciado seu rosto contraído pela raiva por causa da luta, e da missão. Afinal, seu irmão ainda não estava recuperado. Ela enfia a mão nas costas de Aiolia, atravessando seu corpo sem lhe causar danos, apenas fazendo-o sentir um enorme arrepio e o obrigando-o a sair do quarto quase correndo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Algum tempo depois, Faust despertava de seu sono, procurando sentar na cama, mas o corpo todo protesta em dor. Mesmo assim, ele tentar ignorar essa mesma dor e se levanta, indo até a sala comunal da Casa de Câncer. Não havia ninguém ali.

-Velhote?! –ele chama pelo mestre e nenhuma resposta.

-Ele foi embora. –responde Margareth, aparecendo do lado dele.

-Tsc... E por quê?

-Como não é mais o defensor dessa casa, ele achou melhor mudar-se para o vilarejo.

-Aquele bêbado! Não vejo problemas de ele morar aqui! Agora ele vai beber até morrer por não tomarmos conta dele. - A noticia fez com que o menino contraísse rosto numa expressão clara que não aprovava a ideia dele.

Margareth sorriu. Apesar de parecer não se importar, Faust se preocupava muito com seu mestre.

-Máscara da Morte pediu que lhe avisasse que é chamado pelo Grande Mestre. Sua primeira missão.

-Então devo ir logo.

-Eu acho que deveriam mandar outro. Ainda está se recuperando. –Margareth diz cruzando os braços.

Ele olhou para a irmã e sorri de lado. Depois fita a urna, ainda não acreditando que era sua agora.

-Já estou bem. Aqueles ferimentos não são nada para um cavaleiro de ouro, irmã. Tenho que ser mais forte ainda. –Margareth entristece. –Há outros meios de ser forte.

-Faust se preciso for... Se sua vida estiver em perigo... Mande-me pro outro mundo e use todo o seu poder.

-Não diga besteiras. –ele retrucou.

-Mas...

-Já disse que há outros meios de ser forte! –falou um pouco alterado, depois baixa o olhar ao ver que havia assustado sua irmã. –Desculpe, mas eu não posso... Ainda não.

-Ele falou que tem que ir vestido com sua armadura. -Margareth diz, baixando sua cabeça, antes de desaparecer deixando o irmão sozinho.

Faust trata de vestir sua armadura, como havia sido solicitado. Não imaginava que a armadura de Câncer era muito leve, mais do que imaginara. Ele também pensava que ela seria de tamanho desproporcional à sua altura, mas a indumentária parecia ter se adaptado também a ele.

-Pelo visto, você vai me surpreender ainda mais. –falou consigo mesmo.

Em seguida, tratou de subir as escadarias em direção ao templo do Grande Mestre, passando pelas demais Casas Zodiacais. Algumas delas vazias, por diversas razões, com exceção de Leão, Libra e Peixes. Nesses locais seus guardiões permitiram sua passagem sem qualquer alarde, tornando sua chegada mais rápida do que planejada.

No alto, um guarda o recepciona já previamente avisado da vinda do garoto e o acompanha até uma sala que servia de escritório ao mestre, onde o esperava. No caminho, Faust repara numa jovem de cabelos ruivos presos numa trança encostada a porta, como se esperasse alguém. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, como se estivesse envergonhada por algo.

Faust se deteve por algum tempo olhando-a, enquanto o guarda entrava primeiro para anunciar sua chegada. Ele por fim não conteve em sua pergunta:

-Por que está aqui?

A jovem ergueu o rosto, como se não entendesse o que disse. Ao contrário das demais amazonas do Santuário, ela não estava usando uma máscara.

-Está falando comigo? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Tem mais alguém aqui? –Faust retrucou, sem muita paciência. –Detesto que respondam uma pergunta com outra pergunta.

-Desculpe... Eu estou esperando alguém terminar de conversar com o Patriarca.

-Entendo. –Faust olhou para os lados. –É importante falar com essa pessoa?

-Sim. Só estou esperando que ele termine sua conversa com o Patriarca para falar com ele. Eu preciso muito dizer algo importante a ele antes de partir de novo em minha missão. –Ela suspirou e fitou-o com os olhos cor de âmbar, que pareciam entristecidos. –É um cavaleiro de ouro?

-Sim. Eu sou.

-Legal! –ela sorri. –O único que conhecia era meu mestre. Agora praticamente, conheço dois.

-Como se chama?

-Joan, amazona de bronze de Vulpecula. E você?

-Faust, cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer.

-Ouvi dizer que antigamente os cavaleiros de ouro eram prepotentes e ignoravam os cavaleiros de patentes baixas. Mas você parece bem gentil.

O menino fica corado com o comentário dela e desconversa.

-Você parece desanimada. O que foi?

-Falhei em minha última missão, na Itália. Amigos meus morreram e não pude fazer nada. Não consigo encarar meu mestre desde então...

-Sinto muito. Mas essas coisas são comuns de acontecerem com os cavaleiros, afinal, enfrentamos missões perigosas todos os dias.

-Meu mestre sempre falava algo assim... Foi o teu mestre quem te disse isso?

Faust ia lhe responder, mas a porta se abriu e o guarda solicitou que entrasse. Resolveu deixar a garota de lado, afinal, a conversa com o Grande Mestre era mais importante.

Na sala o viu conversando com dois homens. Um de cabelos esverdeados e usando roupas brancas e o outro possuía cabelos castanhos e vestia uma camisa vermelha e jeans surrado. Ambos pareciam preocupados com algo, mas o rapaz mantinha um semblante mais tenso, carregado... Como se tivesse recebido alguma noticia ruim.

-Faust de Câncer. –Dohko o chama e faz um gesto para que se aproximasse.

Ele o faz, ajoelhando em frente ao Grande Mestre que faz um gesto para que se levantasse logo.

-Faust quero que conheça um amigo. Estes são os cavaleiros de ouro de Virgem e Sagitário. S...

-Shun de Virgem e Seiya de Sagitário! –Faust diz com um tom de admiração na voz. –Digo... aquele bêbado falou de vocês.

-Quem? –Shun ficou curioso.

-Meu mestre. Máscara da Morte. –disse o garoto com um ar de tédio no rosto ao lembrar-se de seu mestre.

Dohko, Shun e Seiya acabam rindo da maneira como Faust se referia ao mestre, mas depois voltam a ficarem mais sérios. Dohko pigarreia e entrega a Faust uma pasta. O rapaz a pega e observa as fotos que ali estavam se detendo em uma delas por algum tempo.

-Há alguns dias atrás recebemos uma carta de um amigo do santuário que residia em uma determinada região da Itália. –o Mestre lhe explicava. –Ele relatou a aparição de cavaleiros negros causando mortes naquele lugar.

-Cavaleiros Negros?

-Sim. –Seiya se adiantou. –São cavaleiros renegados que traíram Atena e o Santuário, como punição foram exilados na Ilha da Rainha da Morte há muito anos.

Não deveria haver mais deles, uma vez que foram todos mortos e a ilha destruída. –Shun completa a explicação.

-Ao menos achávamos que estavam todos mortos. –Dohko continuou. –Aparentemente esses ficaram escondidos por anos e resolveram agir. Mas o que realmente nos preocupam são as mortes.

-Essas fotos são de cavaleiros enviados para detê-los. Bem... –Seiya baixou o olhar. –A maneira que foram mortos não é natural.

-Pelo modo que agiram me fez desconfiar de suas reais naturezas. –Dohko continuou. –E conversando com os demais cavaleiros de ouro, decidimos que você seria o mais indicado para essa missão, devido aos seus dons únicos.

-Meus dons... ah, entendo qual dom se refere, senhor. –Faust analisa novamente as fotos. –Devo partir quando?

-Agora. –Dohko decide. –Um servo já providenciou tudo o que precisará.

-E eu irei com você. –decidiu Seiya.

-Com todo o respeito, melhor não. –Faust responde com muita calma. –Acho que me atrapalharia.

-Como?!

\- Seiya, acalme-se. –pede Shun, deixando que Faust continuasse.

-Se for o que o mestre desconfia e que está escrito nesse relatório, suas técnicas seriam inúteis e seria morto por eles também. E ainda tem algo a mais. –ele ergue uma sobrancelha encarando Seiya. – Não preciso de babá e você está querendo vingança.

Seiya cerra os punhos.

-Eu prometo a você que farei com que paguem pelas mortes dos cavaleiros que foram enviados pelo Santuário. Mas tem que acreditar que eu posso fazer isso sozinho. –fitou o Patriarca, que parecia satisfeito ao ouvir aquilo. –Afinal, eu consegui essa armadura e tenho que mostrar que sou o homem certo a usá-la por Atena.

-Você tem quantos anos, Faust? –Shun pergunta com um sorriso amável.

-Farei doze em alguns dias.

Seiya não esconde a sua preocupação. Enviar uma criança nessa missão era algo que o cavaleiro não aprovava completamente.

-Soube que Mu e Shura já eram cavaleiros de ouro nessa idade. –Shun comentou como se soubesse o que se passava na mente do amigo. –Vou confiar em seu cosmo, Faust.

-Tome cuidado, cavaleiro. –diz Dohko, dispensando-o.

Faust sai da sala em seguida. Do lado de fora ele repara que Joan ainda estava no mesmo lugar, esperando-o. Ele suspira e se aproxima dela.

\- Melhor falar com ele logo para ir embora e cumprir sua missão. –Câncer lhe diz, sem parar de andar.

Joan o fitou sem entender e depois repara na pasta que ele carregava na mão. Ela grita assustando Faust que interrompe seu passo para encará-la. A garota já estava na frente dele com uma expressão furiosa, apontando para a pasta. Nesse momento ele percebeu claramente que ela era mais alta que ele, e sentiu raiva por sua baixa estatura.

-ESSA MISSÃO DEVERIA SER MINHA!

-Obviamente a deram para alguém mais capacitado. –respondeu com uma expressão contrariada no rosto.

-Não me interessa! Eu não vou permitir que roube a minha missão. –ela aponta para si mesma com o polegar. –É uma questão de honra que eu faça aqueles monstros pagarem por seus crimes!

-Olha aqui, garota! Não me interessa, tá? Por que não volta pro seu canto para continuar a esperar para falar com quem quer que seja?

-Olha aqui, pivete!

-Pivete?

-Você está indo para a Itália! É para onde eu vou.

-Me chamou de pivete? Cê tá maluca? Sabe quem sou? –nervoso por ter sido chamado assim.

-Eu IREI! Com ou sem você, baixinho! –ela determinou, apontando o dedo indicador para seu rosto. Depois se afasta, dando um aviso. –Estarei na sua cola, cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer!

-Baixinho? Pivete?! Ninguém respeita o fato de eu ser um cavaleiro de ouro? –nesse momento o guarda que havia lhe acompanhado olhava a tudo confuso, sem entender o que acontecia. –QUE FOI? ESTOU DISCUTINDO COM UMA DOIDA, SÓ ISSO!

E sai batendo os pés, furioso.

-Quem mandou prometer que não jogaria ninguém no Yomotsu por motivo fútil? –resmungava.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Naquela mesma noite, numa taverna em Rodorio. Um ex-cavaleiro de Câncer estava tendo um ataque de risos, após ouvir de Faust o que havia acontecido naquela tarde.

-Huhuahuahahahahahua! –Ele continuava a rir, batendo a caneca de cerveja vazia na mesa.

-Já parou de rir, sua Hiena? –perguntou bem sério. –Estou cercado de idiotas?

-Espera... parei de rir... –suspira, fita o rosto sério do garoto e volta a rir. –É mentira... huahauahauahuaa!

-Quer parar? Nem é tão engraçado assim, seu Bêbado! Agora ela vai ficar na minha cola! Tem que fazê-la ficar aqui para não me atrapalhar.

-Tá, tá, tá... Só não sei como. –pedindo mais uma cerveja. –Pelo o que me contou, ela parece determinada.

-Não quero carregar nenhum peso morto nessa missão. É a primeira que vou realizar!-Faust estava inconformado.

-Quem é peso morto, Tampinha? –a voz de Joan com raiva e cosmo alterado estava atrás dele.

-Ah, é ela? –Máscara da Morte sorri. –Eu te conheço de algum lugar... Não lembro onde... Ah, lembrei! É aprendiz do Sagitário!

-Sou uma amazona! –disse a garota, sentando numa cadeira vaga. –E não pense em me deixar para trás. Decidi que vou com você nessa missão! Ela era minha antes e tenho que completá-la, ou não poderei encarar meu mestre de novo nos olhos!

O taverneiro serve uma caneca de cerveja para Máscara da Morte e pergunta a Faust se ele deseja algo, mas o garoto recusa. Joan ia pedir algo, mas o homem havia sido dispensado pelo ex-cavaleiro, que a fitava.

-Por isso é durona! Deve ter aprendido a ser teimosa com seu mestre. Ele é expert nisso. –bebendo outro gole. – Ei garota!

-Sim?

-Melhor ficar aqui e deixar o garoto resolver. Vai ser perigoso!

-Eu vou mesmo assim!

Ambos se fitaram intensamente, cosmos tensos. Quando de repente...

-Vai ter que levá-la junto, garoto. Eu tentei!

-EM QUE MOMENTO TENTOU? –Faust esbraveja e depois suspira, sentindo-se derrotado. –Está bem. Vamos partir agora!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em algum lugar na Itália, em uma mansão abandonada. Vozes guturais são ouvidas dentro do casarão, seguidas de um cosmo maligno e sufocante. Essas vozes parecem dominadas pela raiva, rancor. A ira propriamente dita. Elas clamam, exigem vingança. E gemem em seu sofrimento pelos seus algozes...

 _ **-Cavaleiros de ouro... Suas almas... suas vidas serão nossas... Malditos sejam... Peixes e Câncer...**_

Continua...


	4. Parte 3: Espíritos

**Stirb Nicht Vor Mir**

 **Parte 3: Espíritos**

Itália.

A caminho de Veneza.

Durante quase todo o trajeto do trem de passageiros que cortava a Itália, Faust tentou permanecer calado, evitando conversar com sua acompanhante. Esta por sua vez não parecia disposta a ser ignorada pelo jovem, que mantinha os olhos fechados imerso em um breve cochilo. Ela o fitava com a expressão nada amigável, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção em vão, desistindo finalmente após um longo tempo.

Apoiando o rosto na mão e o cotovelo no braço da poltrona, fitando-o aborrecida, procurando se distrair passou a observar os outros passageiros. Um homem gordo e relaxado, que havia colocado sua bagagem de mão no corredor, que poderia atrapalhar a travessia dos demais. Dois meninos pequenos, de cabelos loiros e rostos travessos, que olhavam por cima da poltrona o cavaleiro de Câncer adormecido e dando risadinhas com a cena.

Tirando a cena dos meninos tentando acordar Faust, a viagem parecia aborrecida demais. Tentou falar para os garotos não incomodarem seu parceiro, mas eles pareciam não entender o que ela falava, mesmo tentando em três idiomas diferentes, ignorando-a.

Suspirou, na outra ocasião que fez esse trajeto foi até divertido. Havia passado boa parte do caminho conversando e conhecendo melhor os seus companheiros de prata. Uma pontada atingiu seu coração ao se lembrar de que eles não estavam mais ali e por quais motivos.

-Moleques malditos... –resmungou Faust que havia sido acordado pelos meninos, que riam da sua reação. Ele ficou fitando Joan parecendo surpreso. –Está chorando?

Joan levou a mão ao rosto e percebeu-o molhado pelas lágrimas. Levantou-se imediatamente, quase provocando a queda de uma senhora no corredor do vagão. Para a sua sorte a mulher decidiu colocar a culpa no gordo e em sua valise no corredor e a amazona se afastou de Faust. Ele resmungou alguma coisa e foi atrás dela.

-Hei! –ele a chamou, e os passageiros estranharam vê-lo gritando pelo corredor. -Espera!

A viu no fim do vagão, olhando por uma janela. Parecia desanimada.

-Qual o problema?

-A porta não abre- ela apontou com o polegar para a saída.

-Não é sobre isso que perguntei.

-Uma amazona não deveria ser fraca e chorar na frente de outro cavaleiro. –baixou o olhar como se estivesse envergonhada do que sentia. –Quando voltei ao Santuário, devo ter envergonhado meu mestre. Ele não quis conversar comigo, e me ignorou.

Faust piscou algumas vezes, parecendo não acreditar no que ela dizia.

-Acredite, não foi isso o que houve.

-Como não? –ela o fitou um pouco espantada. –Está óbvio que o decepcionei.

Faust observava a mesma paisagem pela janela.

–Não somos de pedra, Joan.

-Eu deixei que eles morressem. Fui completamente inútil! Acho que serei inútil nessa missão com você também.

-Tem razão.

-Como assim está concordando comigo? Deveria dizer algo para me consolar!- disse-lhe irritada, assustando Faust. –Deveria dizer: Não é verdade, Joan de Vulpecula! Eu confio em sua força!

-Você falou para não tentar te consolar!

-Aff... Você pode ser um cavaleiro de ouro, mas ainda é uma criança!-ela praticamente gritou com ele.

-Você poderia se decidir se quer que eu minta te consolando ou conte a verdade!-esbravejou de volta.

Alguns passageiros estavam observando a cena e pareciam confusos. Os dois se viraram para eles e gritaram:

-PERDERAM O QUE AQUI?

Esses passageiros trataram de se afastar rapidamente dali. Faust suspirou, envergonhado por ter chamado a atenção de tantas pessoas.

-Se você não confia em si mesma e em seu cosmo é inútil nessa missão. –Joan sentiu a sinceridade dele como um murro no estomago. –Melhor ir embora e me deixar cumprir a missão sem interferências. Agora se vai ficar, melhor começar a parar de sentir pena de si mesma e passar a confiar em seu cosmo. Sagitário não a teria treinado se achasse que você era fraca! Essas fraquezas, essa culpa, não estão deixando que fique em paz.

-Eu...

-Estamos chegando. –ele virou as costas e se afastou, deixando a jovem para trás.

Faust pegou sua armadura e desceu na estação de Santa Lucia, na parte histórica da cidade de Veneza, de lá tratou de encontrar a residência de um dos contatos do Santuário que o aguardava. Era um homem de meia idade, um comerciante local que residia na cidade há muitos anos, lá o homem o começou a relatar os últimos acontecimentos.

Ciente de onde deveria ir e decidiu que iria resolver a situação naquela noite mesmo, pegando sua urna e subindo por uma das ruas centenárias do lugar. Então viu Joan o aguardando no fim da rua, usando as roupas de treino muito comuns no Santuário.

-Eu não sou fraca.

-Eu sei. –ele sorri, continuando a caminhar. –Vamos terminar nossa missão?

-Sim. –ela fica ao seu lado. –Não achei minha máscara. Você a viu?

-Não precisa dela. –Faust respondeu, sem diminuir o passo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Santuário, Casa de Câncer.

Mesmo com seu passado como cavaleiro de ouro, Máscara da Morte não poderia mais subir naquelas escadarias sempre que desejasse, afinal, abriu mão de pertencer ao mais alto posto dentre os cavaleiros de Atena em favor de seu discípulo.

No entanto, os moradores e guardiões das casas que precediam a essa não o impediram de subir as escadarias até ela. Tanto pelo seu passado quanto pelo fato de que apenas Áries possuía um guardião nesse momento, já que Touro estava ausente em missão. Ele havia dito ao cavaleiro da primeira casa que buscaria alguns pertences pessoais que haviam ficado na casa e não demoraria a retornar. Kiki sabia que ele iria demorar, e não se opôs.

Máscara da Morte entrou na casa vazia, uma vez que Faust partira em sua primeira missão e foi diretamente aos seus antigos aposentos, percebeu que tudo estava do mesmo jeito que deixara e sorriu de lado. Faust ainda não havia trazido suas coisas ao quarto, pela falta de oportunidade ou por não querer mesmo?

Então notou que a casa não estava assim tão vazia.

-Está aqui? Pensei que só podia aparecer quando seu irmão estivesse perto, Margareth. –virou e viu a forma etérea da moça de cabelos loiros.

Ela sorri para o homem, colocando as mãos para trás do corpo e fazendo com a cabeça um sinal negativo.

-Entendi. É meu cosmo que está te guiando até aqui? –ela confirmou com a cabeça. –Não é forte o suficiente para ouvir sua voz. Que pena.

Ela faz um sinal com as mãos, para que ele a fitasse, e ele o fez. Surpreso reparou que ela usava a linguagem dos sinais, ao lhe "dizer" algo:

"-Pelo menos assim podemos conversar." - ela lhe "diz" com os gestos das mãos.

-Quem te ensinou isso?

"-Meu irmão."

-Tsc! E por que o pirralho fez isso? Nem sabia que ele conhecia essa de linguagem dos sinais... -coçando a cabeça um pouco sem jeito.

"-Ele achou que assim poderíamos conversar quando quisermos." - lhe responde e sorri. "-Somos amigos. Queria conversar melhor com você. somos amigos, não somos?"

\- Somos sim. –fitando a garota. –Por isso me dói te ver presa nesse mundo ainda.

Margareth fica com o semblante entristecido e faz outros gestos.

"-Por que lhe dói?"

-Porque não é natural. –ele abre uma gaveta e tira de lá uma foto antiga, guardando-a no bolso. –Tudo o que morre Margareth... Precisa fazer seu caminho para a outra vida. Purificar-se e ter a chance de reencarnar.

Ele a fitou e se aproximou dela.

-Você poderia ter renascido novamente. Talvez em uma boa família.

"-Aí não teria conhecido você." - Margareth lhe diz com os gestos, deixando o ex-cavaleiro constrangido.

-Bah... Não diga asneiras! –dando-lhe as costas, mas Margareth aparece diante dele de novo.

"-Eu sei que meu tempo está acabando aqui. Nem mesmo meu irmão vai conseguir me manter por muito tempo."- ela fazia gestos nervosos com as mãos e movia os lábios ao mesmo tempo, como se quisesse que ele a ouvisse de qualquer jeito. "-É errado querer ficar o pouco tempo que tenho com as pessoas que são queridas por mim?"

Ele a fitou um tempo calado, e por fim respondeu em um suspiro.

-Não. Não há nada de errado nisso. –ela sorri, parecendo aliviada em saber que ele a entendia. – Você está sumindo, meu cosmo não é forte para te manter visível por muito tempo.

Margareth baixou o olhar.

-Até nisso sou bem inútil!- ele passa por ela. -Tenho que ir embora. Quer me pedir algo antes que eu vá? Saber algo do pirralho? Olha eu acho que ele volta logo e... –viu que ela fazia um gesto negativo com a cabeça, e um sinal de que não era isso o que ela queria. –O que então?

"-O que eu quero, não dá mais." -ela lhe responde com os sinais e em seguida desaparece.

-Sei exatamente o que quer dizer, anjo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nas imediações de Veneza.

-É esse o lugar?

Faust pergunta a Joan que confirma com um aceno de cabeça. O jovem cavaleiro de Câncer soube pelo informante do Santuário que a mansão de pouco mais de cem anos de existência fora abandonada logo após sua construção por seus moradores. Relatos de experiências sobrenaturais e a morte prematura de alguns moradores levaram a mansão a ter a fama de ser assombrada e amaldiçoada.

Desde a década de 1970, ninguém mais quis morar nessa propriedade e os estranhos relatos de mortes inexplicáveis cessaram, até o casarão ser vendido a um milionário, encantado por suas histórias. O homem foi uma das vítimas desse lugar e foi a partir desse momento que os ataques dos cavaleiros negros, relatados por testemunhas, começaram.

Faust nem mesmo precisou por os pés dentro da propriedade para saber o que estava realmente acontecendo. Como o Patriarca previra, suas habilidades seriam úteis naquele lugar.

-Joan, melhor ficar aqui fora e me esperar.

-O que? De jeito nenhum! –ela protestou ofendida.

-Você não entende? –Faust pediu com toda a calma. –Sua técnica não vai funcionar com eles. E quero lutar sem me preocupar com nada.

-Eu não entendo... São apenas cavaleiros negros, não são?

-Eles podem ter sido um dia. –Joan o olhou sem entender. –Sinto o cosmo de espíritos malignos.

-E-espíritos?

-Sim. –como se percebessem a presença de Faust, um cosmo maligno começa a emanar da mansão. –Só estou curioso sobre o motivo de esses espíritos estarem presos no mundo dos vivos.

Já trajado com sua armadura dourada, Faust entrou acompanhado pela amazona, no meio da sala principal da casa estavam três urnas de armaduras de prata. Os únicos sons do local eram dos passos de ambos e o de um velho relógio cuco, cujo som do tic-tac ecoaram pela sala toda.

-Aquelas são as armaduras de seus amigos?

-Sim. Quando dei por mim, elas foram levadas.

-Compreendo. Como troféus. –ele observou ao redor, sentindo o cosmo maligno por todo o lugar. –Apareçam!

Houve um silêncio mortal, até mesmo o barulho do relógio cessara tornando a tensão maior. De repente um vento forte apareceu do nada, obrigando a ambos recuarem alguns passos, então sombras negras começaram a surgir do chão, das paredes, soltando sons guturais que pareciam vir das profundezas do inferno.

Essas sombras começavam a assumir formas humanas, sendo possível definir seus rostos pálidos e suas armaduras negras. Eles o fitaram e começaram a rir.

-Finalmente... Apareceu cavaleiro de Câncer!

-Eles esperavam por você? –Joan parecia surpresa.

-Não. Estão me confundindo com alguém.

Um dos vultos parecia mais agitado, ele era enorme perto dos demais. Faust percebeu que teria problemas.

-Ele é meu! –dizia olhando-o com ódio.

-Ele é nosso! Sua alma é nossa!

-O maldito me matou... Eu quero sua vida!

A enorme sombra avança contra Faust e Joan e essa envolve a ambos e em seguida os lança com fúria para o andar superior, arrebentando o teto com o impacto. Faust só não se fere seriamente devido ao fato de estar trajando sua armadura dourada, e por isso se recupera mais facilmente se levantando a tempo de ver a mesma sombra investir contra ele novamente. As sombras o envolvem e o jogam às trevas, e de longe... muito longe... Faust ouve alguém gritar por seu nome, antes de perder a consciência.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ele está novamente no escuro em seu quarto. Encolhido em um canto enquanto escuta os pais discutindo de novo, brigando e com as vozes embriagadas pelo excesso de álcool que ambos consumiram, gritando ofensas e palavrões pesados um para o outro. Gritavam sobre um dinheiro que deviam a alguém e por causa dele.

-Eu estou cansada de ficar em casa cuidando daquele moleque anormal! Eu tenho vida, sabia?-a mãe berrava inconformada.

-Falei que devia deixa-lo na escola. Mas nãoooo... acha que é desperdício de dinheiro!

-Ele é retardado! Fala sozinho, com fantasmas! Acha que alguma escola vai querer isso perto dos outros?

-Ele é assim por sua causa, sua vaca! Enchia a cara quando estava grávida!

E novamente voltavam a se ofenderem.

O menino chorava baixinho abraçado ao travesseiro, não queria que eles o ouvissem e brigassem com ele sem qualquer motivo. A porta do pequeno e sujo quarto abriu-se e sua irmã entrou, sentando ao seu lado e abraçando. Ela usava um vestido branco e estava descalça.

-Eles não param de brigar.

-Já vão parar!

-Eu sou anormal?

-Não. –ela sorri lhe fazendo cafuné. –Só diferente. Ainda vê o vovô?

-Ele foi embora. Nem ele aguenta essa gritaria.

Ela volta a sorrir. Então há um barulho enorme, como se arrebentassem a porta da frente.

-A gente falou pro Viktor que iria pagar até sábado! –a mãe dizia desesperada. Ele escutou um baque, e os sons de alguém sendo chutado e socado, bem como os gritos do pai de dor.

Margareth se assusta e fica tensa, pega o irmão pelo braço e ordena que ele fique escondido debaixo da cama.

-Não importa o que escutar! Não saia daí, entendeu?

-Irmã... –ele estava chorando.

-Shhh... Eu prometo que volto Faust. Vou ficar com você, é uma promessa!

Ela lhe estende a mão oferecendo o dedo mindinho, o menino estica a mão pequena e com o mindinho sela a promessa. Ela sorri e se levanta, no mesmo instante ouve os gritos dos pais sendo arrastados para fora. A porta do quarto abre de repente e dois homens entram no quarto.

Faust fica paralisado pelo medo enquanto eles arrastavam a irmã para fora com violência. Ele a ouve chorando de dor, um dos homens fica parado no centro do quarto, se aproxima da cama, o menino segura o choro colocando a mão sobre a boca. O desconhecido sai devagar do quarto.

Faust continua a ouvir os choros dos pais, pedindo que poupassem suas vidas, que pagariam o tal Viktor, mas Margareth permanecia em silêncio. Sons de estampidos sufocados por silenciadores... vários deles. E três corpos caem no chão com um som surdo. Os homens dão risadas e um deles manda limparem a bagunça.

Faust permanece por horas debaixo daquela cama. Não ousou sair mesmo depois de muito tempo da saída daqueles intrusos, levando seus pais e Margareth. Ele chorou... chorou em silêncio até cair no sono.

Então...

-Faust... –ele ergueu o rosto e a irmã estava ali, sorrindo para ele.

-Você voltou.

-Sim, afinal eu lhe prometi que voltaria, não prometi? –ela faz um sinal para o menino. –Pode sair, eles foram embora.

Ele se arrasta para fora de seu esconderijo e fica em pé, não é mais um menininho assustado ali e sim o rapazinho que era hoje. Ele se olha no espelho e vê a imagem dele ainda criança.

Ele se vira assustado, e fica diante de Margareth e dos pais. Os três com os corpos ensanguentados por ferimentos à bala.

-Você nos deixou morrer e não fez nada. –dizia Margareth, com sangue manchando o rosto bonito.

-Eu... Eu não queria. O que eu poderia ter feito?

-Poderia ter morrido também. –ela estica o braço e aperta sua garganta com uma força descomunal, jogando-o no chão, mantendo-o preso a ele com seu peso, os membros pesados e imóveis, impedindo-o de lutar pela própria vida.

Estava morrendo.

-FAUST!

Era Joan quem gritava por seu nome desesperadamente.

-FAUST, ACORDA!

Ele tentava acordar, mas a mão férrea de Margareth em sua garganta o impedia de agir, sentia o ar escapar de seus pulmões.

-ACORDA IDIOTA!

Faust abre os olhos sobressaltado. Não era Margareth que estava diante dele, tentando estrangulá-lo, e sim um dos espectros infernais tentando ceifar sua vida.

-Você não é ele... Você não é ele... Onde ele está? Onde ele está? –ele ficava repetindo o tempo todo, com a voz gutural. –ONDE ESTÁ O CAVALEIRO DE CÂNCER?

O rapaz reage instintivamente explodindo seu cosmo e afastando violentamente a criatura sobrenatural dele. Faust se ergue, respirando de modo ofegante, tentando recuperar-se do ataque covarde que sofrera, fitando a criatura que o cavaleiro negro havia se tornado. Foi quando notou a presença de Joan ao seu lado.

-Eu não consigo chamar minha armadura para lutar ao seu lado. –ela aparentava estar frustrada. –Droga! Eu não posso te ajudar assim!

-Fique atrás de mim. –ele sorri de lado. –Você já me ajudou Joan. Salvou minha vida agora a pouco. Agora se afaste, deixe comigo.

Joan fica atrás de Faust que começa a elevar seu cosmo, deixando a amazona impressionada com o poder que emanava de seu corpo tão jovem, e mesmo assim, ela sentia que não era todo o poder que ele possuía. Raramente sentiu tanto poder em um cosmo, seu mestre Seiya de Sagitário, fora o único que viu emanando tanto poder e o fez para demonstrar o que era o verdadeiro cosmo de um Cavaleiro de Atena.

"-Mesmo inexperiente... sua primeira missão... o cosmo de um cavaleiro de ouro é impressionante!"- ela dizia a si mesma, sem desviar o olhar de Faust.

-Onde ele está? –ainda murmuravam entre si.

Faust dá um passo e sente sua armadura vibrar. Lembrou-se que seu mestre havia lhe dito que as armaduras possuíam a memória de todos os homens que as usaram. Por isso era possível, além de aprender técnicas de tempos passados, ser testemunha de eventos que a armadura participou.

E com a velocidade do pensamento, Faust pode ver a quem os espíritos se referiam. A um homem que enfrentaram séculos atrás e usava essa armadura. Um homem desbocado, arrogante, debochado, mas muito poderoso. Havia outro cavaleiro de ouro ao seu lado e um rapazinho... não, era uma garota. Eles foram derrotados, mas o ódio que sentiram por verem suas ambições serem negadas os prenderam a essa terra.

Foram atraídos para esse lugar, onde o cavaleiro de Câncer do passado travou uma difícil luta. No local a mansão havia sido erguida, mantendo-os presos.

-Ahhh... –Faust desperta de seus devaneios, as imagens que a armadura lhe mostrou pareceram que duraram horas em sua mente, mas no mundo real foram apenas alguns segundos. Tempo este em que os espíritos pareceram mais irritados.

-ONDE ELE ESTÁ? –exigiam a resposta, se tornando violentos e atacando a ambos com seus cosmos. -Acaso sabem o quanto dói estar morto?

-IDIOTAS! –Faust grita e repele o ataque com o próprio cosmo, todos silenciam. –Esse cavaleiro era humano e já morreu há muito tempo atrás! Estão aqui presos querendo se vingar de um morto?! São mais idiotas do que pensei!

-Não vamos descansar... Sem nossa vingança!

-Cavaleiros Negros. –ele começa a falar. –Não... Vocês são apenas espíritos vingativos de alguns idiotas que estão presos a esse mundo. Eu não sou o cavaleiro de Câncer que os derrotou séculos atrás, mas serei o cavaleiro que os enviará definitivamente ao inferno!

Continua...

Nota:

-Os espíritos são os fantasmas dos cavaleiros negros mortos durante o Gaiden do Manigold. Como já devem ter reparado ao lerem o primeiro fic da série Legado de Ouro, as histórias são do mesmo universo de Lost Canvas, sem ligação com ND, Soul of Gold ou Ômega.


	5. Parte 4: A Senhora da Morte Violenta

**Stirb Nicht Vor Mir**

 **Parte 4: A Senhora da Morte Violenta**

-Cavaleiros Negros. –ele começa a falar. –Não... Vocês são apenas espíritos vingativos de alguns idiotas que estão presos a esse mundo. Eu não sou o cavaleiro de Câncer que os derrotou séculos atrás, mas serei o cavaleiro que os enviará definitivamente ao inferno!

Os espíritos começam a gargalhar, achando graça nas palavras de Faust.

-É apenas um infante... Como acha que pode nos derrotar? –pareciam se divertir.

-Morremos por traição... Morremos sem realizar nossos sonhos... Sem viver os prazeres que desejávamos. –gemiam e murmuravam, elevando seus cosmos sombrios. –Se você é o cavaleiro de Câncer então iremos nos contentar em devorar sua alma!

-Devorar minha alma? –Faust sorri erguendo o dedo cuja ponta brilhava com o seu cosmo. –Engraçado mencionarem isso.

As almas dos cavaleiros negros pareciam sibilar, gemiam como se a existência deles ali lhe causasse algum tipo de dor e sofrimento. Isso deixou Faust intrigado, e percebeu que algo a mais estava acontecendo ali nessa casa.

-Droga!-virou-se ao sentir outra presença na casa. –JOAN! SAIA DAQUI!

Mas um cosmo poderoso surge de repente rasgando os céus, saindo diretamente da casa, reduzindo a mansão a destroços, envolvendo o cavaleiro de ouro e a amazona, antes mesmo que a esta consiga dar um passo sequer. Em seguida, Faust é lançado ao solo pela mesma força, sentindo todo o corpo protestar em dores.

-Q-que Cosmo imenso foi esse? –o rapaz se perguntava, reunindo forças para ficar em pé. Em seguida escuta os sons de uma risada feminina.

-Atena envia crianças para as suas batalhas agora? –uma voz maviosa indagava em um tom que parecia se divertir com a dor do rapaz. –Que decadência... tsc.

–Quem é você?

Emergindo dos escombros da mansão, andando com elegância por aquele cenário de destruição, surge uma mulher com uma longa capa e capuz negros, segurando em suas mãos uma foice.

Faust nota uma máscara branca que ocultava seu rosto, mas era possível ver seus olhos pelas aberturas. Eles eram azuis e tão frios quanto gelo. A estranha apoia o cabo da foice no chão e nesse momento o cavaleiro de Câncer percebe que o braço e a mão exposta estavam cobertas por uma manopla de armadura, de cor rubra como sangue.

Ela estende a mão e os espíritos dos cavaleiros negros são atraídos pelo cosmo da mulher, lamuriando como condenados.

-Almas impuras, não cumpriram seu papel. Fiz mal em retirá-las do inferno onde estavam encerradas. Como não foram capaz de me trazer uma presa apropriada?- dizia com serenidade, mas com um tom de decepção em suas palavras. –Deveria ter dado essa missão aos Sombrios?

-Quem é você?! –Faust insistiu em um tom de voz mais imperioso.

-Não tenho porque dizer meu nome a um rebento que irá morrer em breve. – havia em sua voz muito desprezo pelo rapaz diante dela.

-O que disse? –Faust ficou furioso com o desdém da mulher.

-Que decepção. –ela virou o rosto ainda ignorando a raiva do cavaleiro. -Achava mesmo que o Santuário enviaria um cavaleiro de verdade a este lugar. Queria medir minhas forças com um dos Cinco Lendários, mas terei que desperdiçar meu tempo com um menino!

-QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE MENINO?

-Ora... –ela ri, colocando o dedo indicador contra os lábios frios da máscara. –Ficou ofendido?

A mulher pega a foice com a mão direita e faz um movimento cortando o ar para segura o cabo próximo à lâmina com a esquerda. Com esse movimento, o ar deslocado atinge Faust com uma força descomunal, jogando-o para trás. Mas o jovem cavaleiro consegue girar o corpo e pousar no chão, apoiando o joelho e uma mão ao solo para manter o equilíbrio.

"-Que força! E com apenas um movimento! Ela não é uma mulher qualquer!"

-Peço desculpas se eu o ofendi. –ela falava com sarcasmo em sua voz, caminhando devagar em sua direção. –Não quer ser tratado como um menino? Posso compreender isso. Então, lhe darei o mesmo tratamento que destino a guerreiros adultos, quando se colocam em meu caminho. Deixe-me dizer o meu nome e saberá seu destino.

A mulher parou a pouco mais de dez passos de distância de Faust, que se colocou em alerta, em uma postura defensiva esperando qualquer investida violenta da mesma.

-Eu sou Keres. Sou filha da Noite e Senhora da Morte Violenta. –ao proferir essas palavras, seu cosmo elevou-se de modo assustador, atraindo os espíritos dos cavaleiros negros até ela.

Faust se perguntava onde antes sentira cosmo semelhante. O único lugar que sua mente se recorda que o fazia lembrar-se desse cosmo era o cosmo maligno do Mundo dos Mortos que sentia toda a vez que foi levado para lá para treinar por seu antecessor.

–Que vergonhoso ter que me dignar a perder meu tempo e cosmo com um inseto humano. Mas agora não posso voltar e encarar meus irmãos sem levar algo a eles. Os malditos se gabam dos troféus que conseguiram lutando com alguns dos inúteis que servem a Atena.

-Inseto? Inúteis? Quem você pensa que é para falar dessa maneira? –o rapazinho estava ficando impaciente com aquela mulher arrogante.

-Uma deusa, vermezinho. –ela se prepara para fazer outro movimento com a foice e Faust se prepara. E ela realiza um movimento com as mãos segurando a foice, formando um semicírculo. –Coloque-se em seu lugar! DARK REAPER!

Uma poderosa cosmo energia é lançada por Keres que atinge o solo aos pés de Faust, causando uma explosão foi tão grandiosa que o lançou aos ares. O cavaleiro de Câncer não consegue conter um grito de dor ao ser atingido.

-Que imperdoável gastar meu tempo com isso. –ela lamenta, dando as costas a Faust caído no chão começando a caminhar. –Se ainda fosse um dos cavaleiros de ouro da geração anterior, talvez a luta tivesse durado mais do que meros segundos. Talvez se eu enviar sua cabeça ao Santuário, Atena envie um dos Lendários! Talvez o que se intitula a Fênix...

Keres para de falar e fita o rapaz ainda caído.

-Seu coração ainda bate? Que persistente! –ela concentra seu cosmo em um novo ataque com sua foice. –Prometo que desta vez enviarei seu espírito ao outro mundo rapidamente.

De repente, a deusa tem sua atenção desviada para outro cosmo e repara que uma pétala pálida de uma flor passa diante de seu rosto. Ela a segura na palma da mão.

-Sakuras? Aqui, nesse país?

Incontáveis pétalas envolvem seu corpo, movidas por uma espiral de vento, a deusa nota quem seria a responsável por chamar sua atenção. Ela fita Joan com certa curiosidade, mas sem demonstrar isso com o olhar. Era visível que a amazona estava furiosa.

–Foi você... Foi por sua causa que meus amigos estão mortos?

A deusa apenas a fitava, sem dizer nada por alguns minutos.

-Juro por Atena que irá pagar por suas mortes! Eu, Joan de Vulpecula irei vingar as mortes de meus amigos!–Joan eleva seu cosmo e as sakuras se movem ao redor do corpo de Keres com mais velocidade. - SAKURA NO SHIDAGEKI!

O golpe que originalmente deveria retalhar a indumentária de um adversário e depois sua carne seria terrível se acaso a amazona enfrentasse alguém de poder igual ao seu. Mas a amazona estava diante de uma divindade.

-Nunca lhe contaram, humana? - O cosmo de Keres se eleva um instante a desfaz a Sakura no Shidageki diante do olhar perplexo de Joan de Vulpecula. –Um golpe tão fraco como esse jamais conseguiria ferir uma divindade?

-O que?

-Como ainda pode ter consciência, humana? –inclinou o rosto de lado, como se analisasse por sob a máscara a jovem amazona. –Não deveria estar andando por aí assim e ainda assim me atacar. Interessante...

-Do que você está falando? –Joan coloca o punho diante do corpo e o outro braço rente ao seu tronco, como se preparasse novamente seu golpe.

-Algo como você não deveria estar consciente e andando por aí. Não depois do golpe que recebeu. –Keres ergue a mão, concentrando na palma seu cosmo. –Talvez eu deva te mandar de uma vez para o outro mundo e acabar com seu sofrimento.

-Quem você... Pensa que é para me dar as costas assim, sua vaca?

Keres para ao perceber que Faust havia recobrado sua consciência após se distrair com a interferência da amazona, ela olha por cima do ombro ao sentir o cosmo do garoto elevar-se mais, quando deveria estar apagado pelo golpe mortal que recebera. Ela baixa a mão, desistindo do golpe que aplicaria em Joan.

-Hmm? Então ainda tem forças para falar comigo, Vermezinho?

-Tsc... –Faust fica em pé e cospe um pouco de sangue como sinal de repulsa a sua adversária. –Farei com que você engula cada ofensa que disse contra mim, Keres.

-Oh, é mesmo? –a deusa se vira, fitando Faust. –Então, até Vermes lutam por suas vidas. Será que é por isso que meu irmão admira os humanos?

-Estou pouco me lixando por sua família. –ele replica, concentrando seu cosmo na palma da mão, atraindo até ele as almas dos Cavaleiros Negros. –Você usou esses espíritos rancorosos para criar uma armadilha para os cavaleiros de Atena. Não posso deixar que fique sem punição pelos crimes que cometeu.

-Com quem você acha que está falando? –Se pudesse vê-la sem a máscara, Faust teria visto o sorriso debochado da deusa. –Acha que tem poder para me punir? Sou uma deusa e você é um mortal. Há uma grande diferença de poder entre nós.

-Veremos. –ele sorri. –Soube que os cavaleiros de Câncer tem uma longa tradição em chutar bundas de deuses. Não posso ficar para trás nisso.

Assim dizendo, as almas dos cavaleiros negros são atraídas para a esfera de cosmo energia na mão direita do rapaz, transformando-a da cor dourada para a azul. Ele fecha a mão e esta é envolvida pelas chamas azuis, que logo envolvem a outra mão. Em seguida o cavaleiro corre na direção de Keres com o punho em riste para desferir o golpe.

-INFERNAL FLAMMEN.

Milhares de socos são desferidos a velocidade da luz pelo jovem cavaleiro, cujos punhos carregados pelas chamas azuis. Keres precisa se mover rapidamente para evitar ser atingida pelos socos, e como se cansasse da brincadeira retém um dos golpes com a mão a frente do rosto, segurando o punho de Faust em sua palma.

Ao contrário do que imaginava, a deusa sentiu o golpe em sua mão, ferindo-a e não contem um gemido de desconforto. Em seguida, com raiva por ter sido acertada, ela segura o pulso dele e o lança longe, mas o cavaleiro logo se recupera, com os punhos em chamas pronto para continuar a luta.

Keres fica calada, observando a palma da mão ferida, notando que a manopla estava levemente trincada. Ela franze o cenho, não acreditando no que testemunhara.

-Você foi o primeiro em milênios a conseguir me ferir. –ela o fita. –Conseguiu até danificar minha armadura. Creio que não devo subestimá-lo mais.

Dizendo isso ela ergue a foice com a mão direita, seu corpo é envolvido por uma cosmo energia assustadora e acima dela o céu começa a ficar escuro, iluminado apenas por raios que o cortam.

-Vamos para um lugar que deve ser familiar a você, já que é o portador dessa armadura dourada. –ela sorri por debaixo da máscara. –PASSAGEM DOS ESPÍRITOS!

Um portal surge acima deles, uma variação do golpe que aprendera com seu mentor, mas com uma força de atração assustadora. Faust nada pode fazer quando seu corpo é arrastado, erguido do chão e levado pelo poder de Keres para outro lugar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Santuário

Dohko analisava em uma biblioteca alguns manuscritos, quando sua atenção foi desviada para uma alteração no cosmo da Terra, fazendo-o se levantar e caminhar até uma enorme janela e fita os céus. Em seguida sente a presença da deusa Atena, atraída pela mesma perturbação.

-Deusa Atena. –Dohko inclina em respeito à deusa e lhe dá espaço para compartilharem a mesma visão da janela.

-Nunca vi sinais assim. –Atena comenta com preocupação em sua voz.

-É certo que o inimigo não faz mais questão de se esconder, dada as suas últimas ações. –comenta Dohko com a mesma preocupação. –As batalhas que levaram companheiros, os desaparecimentos de Saga e Aiolos.

-Nenhum sinal deles?

-Não. Enviei cavaleiros aos quatro cantos do mundo. Ninguém descobriu nada sobre seus paradeiros.

Atena sente um aperto em seu coração com a notícia. Não sentia algo assim desde a guerra contra Hades e todo o Olimpo anos atrás. Um sentimento de que algo terrível estava para acontecer e com resultados que marcariam os sobreviventes dessa guerra para sempre.

-Dohko, por favor. Quero que reúna o mais rápido possível os novos cavaleiros de ouro. Quando todos estiverem no Santuário, deverá deixa-los a par dos acontecimentos. Que o Santuário fique preparado!

-Sim! Como desejar!

A deusa sente a presença de Seiya e o olha por sobre o ombro, os recentes acontecimentos haviam abalado o Cavaleiro de Sagitário, mas ele se mantinha forte diante dela.

-Teme que uma nova Guerra Santa ocorra? –Seiya pergunta.

-Sim. –ela volta seu olhar aos céus e vê uma nova estrela brilhar intensamente. –Aquele é o sinal do retorno das Trevas. Preparem-se!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Aos poucos ele recobra a consciência sobre si e sobre onde estava. O rapaz abre os olhos prateados e reconhece imediatamente o local onde estava. Ao terreno irregular, os céus sombrios, o fogo fátuo em todos os lugares, o vento frio que parecia ser o sopro da morte em sua pele, e a longa e interminável fila de almas dos condenados à beira da morte, que caminhavam lentamente na direção de um enorme fosso no alto de uma colina.

Ele estava no Yomotsu Hirasaka.

Lembrou-se do enorme poder de Keres em seguida e olhou para a própria mão.

-Estou aqui de corpo e alma?

-Sim, eu não trouxe sua alma apenas, mas seu corpo também. –a voz de Keres coloca o jovem em alerta, ela o observada do alto de uma pequena colina. –Creio que uma apresentação do local que será sua tumba desnecessária, não é?

-Cometeu um erro ao me trazer até aqui. –Faust sorri de lado, sem arrogância. –Eu sempre treinei nesse lugar, aqui é como se fosse meu playground!

-Oh, é mesmo? –a voz da deusa soava como se divertisse com a situação. –Esse lugar é meu lar, humano.

-Seu lar?! -A expressão de Faust foi de assombro.

-Exatamente. –ela faz um gesto como se mostrasse tudo ao cavaleiro. –Aqui tenho vivido desde o início dos tempos. Desde que fui gerada! Sou a Morte, esqueceu?

-Não esqueci. –Ele sorri de lado e eleva seu cosmo. –Só não me deixou tão impressionado.

-Ora, é mesmo? –ela sorri. –Quem é Margareth? –a menção do nome da irmã faz o cavaleiro gelar por dentro. –Chamou por esse nome quando estava inconsciente.

-Não é da sua conta, maldita!

-Mesmo? Onde ela está? –a deusa estreita o olhar. – Ah, cavaleiro... Ao te trazer para cá toquei em sua alma e pude ver tudo o que mais ama. Um cavaleiro deveria amar uma irmã morta mais do que deusa que deveria proteger?

-Já falei que não é da sua maldita conta!

Keres ergue a mão e ela começa a brilhar, o cosmo maligno do Mundo dos Mortos ressoava em harmonia com o da deusa da morte.

-Talvez eu queira conhecê-la. –e gargalha fazendo com que uma poderosa energia emane de seu corpo e a lança de volta ao mundo dos vivos, para o desespero de Faust de Câncer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nesse exato momento, no Santuário.

Margareth Haase estava parada admirando as estrelas, em seguida desvia o olhar na direção do vilarejo e dá um triste sorriso, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo agora. Certamente bebendo ou jogando, concluiu.

Não queria ter ido embora e largando-o sozinho naquela hora, mas manter sua forma exigia muito de si e se cansava facilmente quando o irmão não estava perto. Queria ter tido tempo de conversar mais com o homem, ter feito perguntas sobre ele.

"-Até agora não sei seu nome verdadeiro." –ela pensou consigo mesma, cruzando os braços e decidindo em seguida que iria lhe perguntar e não o deixaria em paz até a sua curiosidade ter sido satisfeita.

Depois se lembrou de que uma visita dele poderia demorar dias ou semanas, já que agora não era mais o guardião oficial daquele templo, embora suspeitasse que o fato de ainda permanecesse residindo pelas proximidades era um claro sinal de que ainda participaria ativamente da vida do Santuário, seja na paz ou na guerra.

Afinal, os anos que conviveu ao seu lado, observando-o, sabia que havia algo dentro dele a ponto de explodir. Um anseio, um desejo ainda não realizado. Apenas não sabia dizer se era algo bom ou ruim e se perguntava se isso tinha algo relacionado à morte de seu melhor amigo um tempo atrás.

Lembrava claramente do dia que ele retornou de uma missão, na qual a vida de seu amigo fora perdida. Por um longo tempo a tristeza parecia sua companheira e se entregou ao vício da bebida, se recusando a usar novamente sua armadura, determinado a faze de Faust um sucessor digno dela.

-Faust...

Pensou no irmão e na vida perigosa que agora teria ao se tornar cavaleiro, mas ela não se arrependia de ter incentivado que o jovem conhecesse Máscara da Morte. Ela sabia que havia sido a decisão certa a fazer.

Se Faust não tivesse conhecido aquele homem, certamente enlouqueceria com seu cosmo que era capaz de atrair os desencarnados. Ou quem sabe, seria induzido a usar erroneamente seu dom e isso poderia ser terrível.

Mas nesse momento, ela sente algo errado vindo do cosmo de seu irmão. Como se ele ficasse fraco, algo que nunca experimentou antes. Uma sensação de desespero e agonia que parecia consumi-la. E isso era extremamente perigoso em sua situação.

Então ela sente um poderoso cosmo ir ao seu encontro. Ela grita, sentia-se que era arrastada, mesmo contra sua vontade, para um lugar lúgubre e cheio de podridão. Tentou resistir. Mas era impossível lutar contra o Cosmo que queria levá-la ao outro mundo.

-Alguém... Ajude-me... -a jovem murmurava, sentindo um grande medo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Numa taverna em Rodório, nos arredores do Santuário.

-Cubro sua aposta e dobro a minha aposta inicial.

Dizia Máscara da Morte em uma mesa de pôquer, jogando algumas notas sobre a mesa, sem tirar os olhos de seu adversário.

-Sabe como é. O dobro ou nada.

O pobre cavaleiro de prata suava frio, e tinha um tique nervoso que o fazia mover o lábio como se sorrisse sempre que tinha em suas mãos uma jogada ruim. Sinais que o experiente jogador já havia percebido e usava ao seu favor, e que agora lhe ajudariam a tirar um mês de soldo do pobre cavaleiro naquela mesa.

Ao redor deles, um grupo de curiosos acompanhava a jogada interessados, mas calados. Cada qual fazendo comentários evitando atrapalhar a próxima jogada. A indecisão do cavaleiro de prata era um sinal claro de que iria perder o jogo. Se fosse um jogador melhor teria percebido que Máscara da Morte blefava, tinha em suas mãos cartas de baixo valor e que certamente o fariam perder, mas ele não sabia disso.

Máscara da Morte sorria confiante da vitória, quando de repente sente uma perturbação de um cosmo vindo das Doze Casas. Ele se concentra alheio ao o que acontece ao seu redor e sente que algo muito errado acontece na Casa de Câncer, precisamente com...

-Margareth!

Ele diz o nome alto e joga as cartas sobre a mesa, saindo correndo e derrubando a cadeira que usava, deixando seu oponente sem entender nada, mas com todo o dinheiro da aposta pela desistência do ex cavaleiro.

Nunca Máscara da Morte correu tanto em sua vida como naquele momento. Sentia o cosmo dela cada vez mais fraco, assustado.

-Margareth! -Chegou à terceira casa ofegante, gritando pelo nome dela.

Não a sentia mais. Não havia nenhum sinal de sua existência, de seu cosmo na casa de Câncer. Máscara da Morte começou a sentir um nó no estômago, uma sensação terrível de que algo de ruim estava acontecendo e que não poderia fazer nada.

-MALDIÇÃO!

Máscara da Morte sente uma ira incontrolável como há anos não consumia sua alma, fazendo seu cosmo explodir e assustando até mesmo os poucos cavaleiros que estavam em seus templos, chegando à Atena, fazendo-os imaginar o que havia acontecido a ponto de fazer o antigo companheiro explodir em fúria.

-Alguém irá morrer por isso!

Continua...

Notas:

Sombrios: ordem dos Guerreiros de Nix.

Keres: Na mitologia grega, as Keres (em grego: Κῆρες, singular Κήρ, "morte"), são espíritos femininos, alguns segmentos dizem serem filhas de Thanatos, outras que seriam filhas de Nix, a Noite. (nessa fic escolhi que seria uma única deusa, e filha de Nix e consequentemente, irmã de Thanatos e Hipnos) As Keres simbolizam o destino cruel, fatal e impossível de escapar, são deusas que trazem a morte violenta aos mortais.

Dark Reaper (Ceifador Sombrio): Golpe de Keres desferido com sua foice, pura cosmo energia da deusa é desferida através de sua arma, causando um rastro de destruição e morte por onde passa.

Infernal Flammen (Chamas infernais em alemão): um golpe básico de ataque de Faust, que consiste em milhares de socos rápidos de fogo fátuo (as chamas azuis) alimentado pelo seu cosmo.

Sakura no Shidageki = Golpe/Sopro Mortal de Sakura.


	6. Parte 5: Batalha no Yomotsu

Stirb Nicht Vor Mir

Parte 5: Batalha no Yomotsu

Obs: Betado por Matheus

Aos pés da Colina do Yomotsu Hirasaka.

Faust esperaria qualquer coisa vindo de Keres, mas não aquilo. Ver sua irmã naquele lugar, trazida pelo poder da deusa da morte e à sua mercê, era algo que ele não imaginaria. A cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos, onde Keres segurava Margareth pelos cabelos, erguendo-a do chão fez com que toda a ira que se guardava em seu interior quisessem explodir e destruir a inimiga diante dele.

—Ora, ora. Parece tenso, Fedelho. –Keres sorri em deboche, erguendo Margareth. –Quer dizer que esse espírito significa muito para você, hein? É um idiota! Nunca te contaram que ter apego a alguém é um sinal de fraqueza para um guerreiro?

—F-Faust...

Lágrimas corriam pela face da menina, que parecia estar sentindo dor. Afinal aquele era o Mundo dos Mortos e para os espíritos estar ali era novamente estar à mercê de todas as aflições humanas do Mundo dos Vivos.

—Solte minha irmã... –Faust murmurou, cerrando o punho.

—O que disse, Fedelho? –Keres indagou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

—Eu mandei... SOLTÁ-LA!- o menino grita.

—Calado. –a foice de Keres encosta sua lâmina no rosto de Margareth e Faust hesita. –Certo que ela esteja morta, mas eu posso destruir sua alma de tal modo que ela jamais voltaria a reencarnar. Seria uma segunda morte. A mais cruel, diga-se de passagem.

O rapaz volta a hesitar, desta vez tentando controlar seu cosmo.

—Oh, não se sinta mal. –Keres sorri. –É apenas uma criança diante de alguém superior. Agora, ajoelhe-se.

O menino cerra o punho e a deusa gargalha, explodindo seu cosmo jogando o jovem cavaleiro de ouro metros para trás, fazendo-o cair ao chão, mas com um impulso ele dá um salto e volta a ficar em pé

—Eu disse... DE JOELHOS! –ela volta a ordenar, desta vez acertando-o com um golpe de sua foice. –Ou diga adeus a sua irmã.

Faust nada diz, mas ergue seu corpo numa muda decisão de não se ajoelhar diante do inimigo.

—Não tenha medo, Margs. -ele pediu e Margareth assente com um aceno de cabeça.

—Humanos e sua teimosia em desafiar os deuses... –Keres suspira, jogando Margareth aos seus pés e usa novamente sua foice contra o cavaleiro de Câncer, ele cai ao chão e tenta se levantar ao ver que Keres caminhava lentamente até ele.

—Pela glória de minha amada _mitéra mávros,_ devo a todos do Santuário. -ela ergue a foice novamente para desferir seu golpe. - Com prazer começo com você, Fedelho mundano! Deveria ter se ajoelhado. Eu poderia ter sido benevolente, mas irei acabar com a sua existência e depois, será a vez daquele espírito que tanto ama.

Mas antes que consiga dar o golpe final, ela sente a presença de um cosmo muito forte e olha para trás, apenas para ver o momento em que Máscara da Morte aparece e usa a foice para bloquear seu soco carregado com sua cosmo energia, que a joga metros adiante.

—Ora, ora... os ratos finalmente decidiram voltar. –diz o homem com um sorriso de lado.

—M-Máscara da Morte? -Margareth sente alívio ao vê-lo ali.

—Velho?

–Olha o respeito, Pirralho. –Ele olha para o local onde Keres fora lançada. - Mitéra mávros... se eu me lembro é como os idiotas se referem aquela vadia louca. Ainda sinto as feridas que seus seguidores nos deixaram. –dizia coçando a cabeça e depois olha para Faust, que parecia surpreso com a sua presença ali. –Que foi, Pirralho? Tira essa expressão idiota do rosto e lute com aquela vadia ali direito!

—Eu...Margareth! ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

Máscara da Morte aponta para um local com o olhar, onde Margareth presencia a luta com apreensão.

—Lute com tudo, garoto! Eu protejo ela! Não posso salvar seu rabo sempre que...

Uma rajada de cosmo energia atinge Máscara da Morte jogando-o contra uma enorme rocha, despedaçando-a sobre o corpo dele. Margareth assiste toda a cena com pavor, jamais imaginava presenciar tanta violência.

—VERME! Não ousa se referir à minha senhora com essa boca imunda!? -Keres explode em fúria com seu cosmo.

Em meio às rochas, Máscara da Morte emerge com o corpo todo ferido, cheio de graves escoriações e o sangue manchava parte de sua face, mas ele não tirava a expressão sarcástica do rosto.

—Eu falo daquela vadia como quero. –cospe sangue. -Merda, uma armadura faz falta.

—Eu lembro de você... –Keres estreita o olhar. –Foi você quem feriu meu irmão anos atrás. Você e outro cavaleiro de ouro.

—Eu não lembro do nome de todos os idiotas que chutei.

—Anaplekte. –a menção do nome fez Máscara da Morte olhar para Keres com ódio. -Sim, ele me falou de você.

—Ah, lembrei do Bundão que apanhou feio do Afrodite antes que eu o chutasse para longe. –ele ri e percebe que Keres fica furiosa com suas palavras. –Magoei?

—Verme! Como ousa falar dessa maneira dos Filhos das Escuridão? –elevando seu cosmo furiosa.

—Acho que exagerei. –o italiano se prepara para outro ataque.

—Seu adversário sou eu. –Faust se posiciona entre ela e o seu mentor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No Santuário.

Mu, antigo cavaleiro de Áries, chega correndo até o Templo da deusa e para ofegante diante dela e do Grande Mestre Dohko.

—Aquele Cosmo que atacou a Casa de Câncer. É o que penso? - pergunta Dohko com preocupação.

—Sim. Não há dúvidas. O inimigo resolveu sair das sombras e atacar novamente.

—Depois de tantos anos? Tsc! Acho que demoraram até! -Dohko demonstrava estar incomodado.

—E Máscara da Morte? –Atena pergunta finalmente.

—Todos sentimos o cosmo dele elevar-se com muita intensidade e depois desapareceu. –Mu continuou a falar. –Mas ele não está mais no Santuário. Senti que ele usou o Sekishiki e tenha se transportado ao Yomotsu Hirasaka.

—O que será que está acontecendo lá?

—Algo que esteja envolvendo Faust de Câncer. –Atena responde, observando a enorme estátua que a representa. –Acredito que algo terrível esteja acontecendo por lá.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

De volta aos pés da Colina do Yomotsu Hirasaka.

Keres fita o garoto, notando que sua expressão e cosmo mudara, mas a deusa ignora esses detalhes. Não era digno a ela se importar com detalhes referentes aos humanos. Seu único interesse no momento era matar aqueles dois diante dela e retornar com sua vitória diante de seus irmãos e irmãs que se recuperavam de suas batalhas contra os cavaleiros de Atena anos atrás.

—Garoto. Não baixe mais a guarda para ela. Não são inimigos que podemos ignorar. –avisou o italiano, caindo de joelhos cedendo aos ferimentos que o ataque que recebera lhe havia causado.

—Então se afasta para não me atrapalhar.

Faust sentiu a seriedade nas palavras do seu mentor e tinha certeza de que ele não falaria daquele jeito e nem interferiria em sua luta por motivo fútil. Ele caminha na direção de Keres que agora parecia menos passional diante de seus inimigos.

—Em alguma coisa tem razão, Fedelho. –disse Keres. –Há gente demais aqui nos atrapalhando.

A deusa estende sua mão direita na direção de Margareth, e no instante seguinte a menina é erguida do chão. Ela grita de medo.

—Margareth!

Faust e Máscara da Morte gritam o nome da menina ao mesmo tempo e ela então é lançada pela força de vontade da deusa na direção do alto da Colina, jogando-a bem na borda da Fenda da Entrada do Mundo dos Mortos.

Máscara da Morte corre usando toda a sua velocidade, todas as suas forças para alcança-la, e o faz ao se impulsionar com um salto esticando a mão para pegar a dela, estendida em um mudo pedido de socorro. Logo atrás dele, Faust realizava o mesmo e desesperado esforço.

—Sintam-se honrados em morrerem pelas mãos de uma deusa! –diz Keres lançando sua cosmo energia contra todos.

Seu golpe atinge a base onde estavam, ocorre uma grande explosão que destrói parte da Colina e jogando em seu interior centenas de almas que caminhavam na sua direção. Máscara da Morte segurando a mão de Margareth tem o mesmo destino, ambos caem na fenda, diante do olhar estarrecido de Faust.

—Irmão, fique feliz! O maldito que o humilhou teve a morte merecida. –Keres sorri e olha para Faust que estava de costas para ela, imóvel. –Agora, terminaremos esse embate, Fedelho. Sem mais distrações.

—Não a perdoarei...

—O que disse?

De repente, o cosmo de Faust se eleva de maneira assustadora abalando toda a área ao seu redor, explodindo rochas e criando uma poderosa pressão que Keres sente, colocando o braço diante do rosto numa tentativa de se proteger dela.

—Que? Que pressão... esse cosmo! Esse Fedelho tinha um cosmo tão poderoso assim escondido?

—EU NUNCA VOU PERDOÁ-LA!

O Cosmo do cavaleiro explode e joga a deusa para trás, que usa sua foice cravando-a no chão para se segurar.

"I-impossível! Nenhum humano tem tamanho poder!"

Antes que pensasse no que deveria fazer, Faust já se movia a uma grande velocidade e desfere um soco diretamente no rosto da deusa jogando-a contra o chão. Ainda com o punho fechado em sua face, ele pressiona sua cabeça contra o solo, abrindo uma fenda sob seus pés.

—VOCÊ A MATOU! -acusava com lágrimas de ira em seus olhos.

—Infame! –Keres pega no pulso de Faust, tentando afastá-lo. -Ela já estava morta!

A resposta do rapaz é uma série de golpes com os punhos, pressionando o corpo de Keres contra o chão, abrindo ainda mais a fenda. A armadura dela começa a apresentar rachaduras, não suportando a pressão dos socos e do cosmo do rapaz.

"-Vou morrer assim!"

A deusa sente medo pela primeira vez em séculos e explode seu cosmo afastando Faust, ela estende a mão chamando sua foice e a pega poucos instantes antes de bloquear outro ataque do garoto movido pela ira. A força daquele soco era tamanha que ao cabo da foice começa a rachar diante do olhar atônito da divindade.

—I-IMPOSSÍVEL! NENHUM HUMANO MUNDANO PODE SER TÃO FORTE ASSIM!

—MALDITA!

A pressão do soco consegue jogar Keres para trás, jogando-a contra um enorme rochedo, partindo-o ao meio. Faust olha para ela, ofegante. Não acreditando na própria força.

Durante anos usava seu cosmo de modo comedido, gastando grande parte da sua energia para manter o espírito de Margareth sempre perto dele, evitando que ela partisse para o outro mundo e nunca mais a visse novamente. Ele ainda não se sentia preparado para se despedir da única família que lhe restara.

Sem essa restrição, não imaginava que seria capaz de controlar com tanta maestria seu cosmo sem as amarras anteriores. A irmã que amava, o mestre que foi o pai que nunca tivera, estavam mortos.

E a culpada estava diante dele. E não merecia piedade.

Ele sempre pensou em como seria usar toda a extensão de seu poder, e agora teria essa oportunidade única. Bem aqui nesse local, onde inocentes não seriam implicados em sua fúria.

Faust se concentra, seu corpo é envolvido por uma luz dourada intensa e no mesmo instante as almas perdidas que vagavam sem rumo pelo mundo dos mortos começam a ir em sua direção, atraídos pelo brilho de seu cosmo como os navios eram atraídos pela luz de um farol em meio a uma tempestade.

"—O cosmo de Keres está aumentando!"

Keres usa a foice para se erguer, limpando com a costa da mão um filete de seu sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca. Nunca em eras havia sido ferida dessa maneira por um mortal, e isso era algo que ela não poderia permitir ou perdoar.

—Humano maldito! Como ousa ferir-me dessa maneira? Tal pecado não poderá ser perdoado! -O cosmo dela se eleva terrivelmente, e segura a foice disparando seu golpe. –DARK REAPER!

Faust não se afasta quando o golpe da deusa vem em sua direção, ele coloca ambas as mãos diante de seu corpo e segura o terrível cosmo de Keres. A pressão do golpe da deusa o obriga a se afastar alguns passos, mas em seguida ele pressiona, soltando um grito antes de usar o próprio cosmo para dissipar o ataque inimigo. Keres fita o garoto com perplexidade.

—Impossível!

—Pare de subestimar os humanos! -O cosmo de Faust volta a brilhar e os espíritos o envolvem na forma de fogo fátuo, ele os reúne em grande número na palma de sua mão.

—Como ousa?

Era a primeira vez que Faust usava seu poder desde que o aprendeu, sem as restrições que se auto impunha ao seu cosmo, sem o receio de envolver inocentes no resultado final de seu impacto. Um poder que seu mestre o proibiu de usar, apenas fazendo-o em último caso. As chamas azuis foram lançadas contra Keres, envolvendo seu corpo. Eram milhares e se grudavam ao corpo e as chamas se intensificavam.

—Está queimando?!

—Uma pessoa normal teria seu corpo e alma destruídos pelas chamas. A ela seria negado a chance de se reencarnar. Uma segunda morte. A mais cruel, diga-se de passagem. -ele estreita o olhar. –Vamos ver o que fará com uma deusa? VERSUCH INFERNAL!

Uma enorme explosão envolve Keres, destruído a tudo com chamas azuis e abalando para sempre a base da Colina do Yomotsu, deixando uma enorme cratera chamuscada no lugar onde a deusa da Morte Violenta, ironicamente, pode ter tido um fim semelhante ao que infligia aos humanos por eras.

Faust observa o local, caindo de joelhos ao chão tanto pelo esforço de ter desprendido tanta energia quanto os ferimentos que os ataques consecutivos de Keres infligiu ao seu corpo jovem.

Ele fitava em silêncio a cratera, e fecha os olhos cansado e sentindo uma súbita vontade de chorar. Então abre os olhos ao sentir o cosmo de Keres ainda que fraco, vindo da cratera.

O jovem cavaleiro ergue o corpo e observa entre a fumaça um vulto cambaleante surgir. Era Keres imensamente ferida, tentando conter com a mão esquerda o sangue que vertia em abundancia do local onde o braço direito fora arrancado pela violência da explosão do golpe recebido. A face e todo o lado direito de seu corpo estava desfigurado, queimado, mas era possível perceber o ódio emanando dela.

—M-maldito...

—Keres, contenha-se!

Uma voz masculina e poderosa a detém. Ambos olham na direção dela e um homem de cabelos ruivos, envolto por uma capa, observava de longe os acontecimentos. Ele desapareceu do campo de visão de Faust e aparece no instante seguinte diante da moribunda Keres.

—Ker... –ela murmura.

—Você foi derrotada, irmã. Seja uma boa perdedora e se retire. –ele olha para Faust que se mantinha em uma postura defensiva. –Atena está escolhendo bem seus novos cavaleiros. Até breve, guerreiro.

O homem chamado Ker segura no ombro de Keres e ambos desaparecem diante do olhar de Câncer. O rapaz não sabe se fica aliviado daquela luta ter finalmente terminado ou receoso em saber que há mais inimigos iguais a ela a solta.

—E agora? ... –foi quando percebeu que agora estava terrivelmente sozinho.

—Heeeeeeyyyyyyy! PIRRALHOOOOOO!

O chamado longínquo o assustou. Perplexo ele reconhece aquela voz irritante que gritava por ele do alto da Colina. Imediatamente, ainda não acreditando em seus próprios ouvidos, ele corre para o alto desta, quase escorregando algumas vezes impulsionado pela ansiedade. Ao chegar em seu destino olha para dentro da cratera e sorri sem acreditar em seus olhos.

Agarrado com uma das mãos a uma rocha dentro da cratera estava Máscara da Morte, agarrando o corpo pequeno de Margareth com o outro braço firmemente ao seu próprio corpo.

—QUER NOS TIRAR DAQUI?!

Finalmente, após ajudar Máscara da Morte e Margareth a subirem, ele sente que pode respirar aliviado. Margareth o abraça pelo pescoço fortemente, chorando.

—Eu...eu tive tanto medo! Me desculpe... por minha causa ela te machucou!

—Margs... eu... não tem que se desculpar. -tocando no braço dela. -Está tudo bem.

—Faz tempo que não venho nesse buraco sujo. –Máscara da Morte olhava para ambos e depois desviou o olhar para a paisagem. –Não é um lugar apropriado para sua irmã. Vamos voltar logo.

—Máscara da Morte. –ela o chama e o ex-cavaleiro fita a garota que já estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, bem próxima. –Danke... por ter ajudado meu irmão e a mim.

—Na verdade eu não vim ajudar o Pirralho. –coçando a cabeça, com o rosto levemente corado. –Vim te salvar.

Margareth sorri, deixando-o mais vermelho ainda.

—Ao menos ouvi sua voz.

—Ham-ham. –Faust pigarreia, olhando para ambos com uma expressão ciumenta. –Vamos embora daqui?

—Santuário? –ele pergunta, dando a mão para Margareth se levantar.

—Não. Preciso resolver outra coisa antes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

De volta aos arredores de Veneza.

Usando seus poderes Faust retornava ao local onde havia deixado Joan. Ela não havia sido levada ao Yomotsu pelo poder de Keres. Certamente a deusa não a considerava importante para se preocupar. Observou ao redor e não a viu, voltou sua atenção ao local onde estavam as armaduras dos cavaleiros mortos, e viu algo brilhando próximo a elas. Abaixou, pegando o objeto.

—Você voltou! –era a voz de Joan e Faust se virou. Ela parecia feliz e aliviada. –Pensei que... pensei que não voltaria mais.

—As pessoas me subestimam demais.

—Eu sei. –ela sorri. –Acabou?

—Sim. Ao menos para você. –ele a fita com tristeza, mostrando a ela o que encontrou. Uma gargantilha com um Pégasus prateado. –Você pode partir agora, Joan.

Ela o olha um pouco assustada, mas depois baixa o olhar entristecida.

—Só percebeu quando a Keres apareceu? –ele pergunta e ela concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

—Quando ela o levou, eu lembrei de tudo. -dizia torcendo as mãos nervosa. - Foi o que aconteceu comigo. Ela matou meus amigos... me matou... Acho que sentia vergonha de ter caído tão facilmente.

–Muitos demoram a perceber que estão mortos, Joan. Ainda mais quando morrem de modo violento. Como vocês e seus amigos.

Então as imagens das pessoas passando por ela, sem olhá-la, ignorando quando falava com elas. No trem, as pessoas achavam que Faust conversava e gritava sozinho. Ela não sabia que até aquele momento, apenas o rapaz diante dela, e seu mentor, podiam vê-la ou ouvi-la.

—Eu... achava que o senhor Seiya estivesse me ignorando por ter falhado em minha primeira missão. –ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. –Que boba que eu fui. Eu devia saber que uma pessoa gentil como ele, jamais faria isso comigo.

—Ele estava triste com o que houve com você.

—Poderia me fazer um favor? –Faust sorri fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça- O pingente foi um presente de boa sorte que ele me deu no dia que ganhei minha armadura. Poderia devolver a ele e dizer que... dizer que agradeço imensamente por ele ter dado a uma menina órfã os melhores anos de sua vida. Por ele ter cuidado de mim? E devolver o pingente a ele?

—Tudo bem. Amigos fazem favores à outros amigos.

—Sou sua amiga, Faust?

—A primeira que eu realmente tive.

Como se ouvir aquelas palavras houvessem quebrado as amarras que ainda a prendia na Terra, Joan sorri e se vê envolvida por um brilho meio pálido.

—Estou com medo, Faust.

—Não tenha medo. Você vai ficar ao lado de seus amigos, de todos os cavaleiros que já morreram por Atena.

—Eu sei. –ela sorri. –Entre as estrelas. Até um dia, Faust.

Em seguida, Joan partiu dessa vida. Seu cosmo se juntava às estrelas, pelo menos era o que o jovem cavaleiro queria acreditar ao fitar o pequeno Pégasus de prata em sua mão.

Continua...

A seguir: Epílogo.

Nota:

Mitéra mávros em grego significa Mãe Negra.

Anaplekte: personificação da morte rápida.

Ker: personificação da destruição, a fatalidade

Versuch Infernal (Julgamento Infernal em alemão): Faust faz uso das almas ao redor ou arrancando de corpo vivos, aos quais controla com habilidade, e utilizando o fogo-fátuo para envolver e incinerar seu adversário (e uma grande área ao redor), não restando nem mesmo a alma deste para ser encaminhada ao outro mundo. Uma habilidade que ele usaria apenas em último caso, pois iria precisar de todo o seu cosmo para o ato, fora que a destruição da alma seria um castigo definitivo contra algum adversário cruel, que o jovem cavaleiro consideraria indigno de entrar no mundo dos mortos ou de reencarnar.


	7. Epílogo

Stirb Nicht Vor Mir

Epílogo

Santuário.

Faust se encontrava diante do Grande Mestre Dohko, seu conselheiro Mu, de Atena e ao lado dela estava o cavaleiro de Sagitário, Seiya. Contava a eles o que aconteceu na Itália logo após ter trazido de volta as armaduras dos cavaleiros de prata mortos naquele local por Keres. Atena mantinha seu semblante preocupado, sentimento compartilhado por todos.

—E esse é o fim de meu relatório. –disse o menino, aguardando alguma resposta vinda dos quatro.

—O que devemos fazer, Atena? –Seiya pergunta olhando para a deusa.

—Vamos nos manter em alerta de hoje em diante. –determinou a deusa.

—Cavaleiros não poderão realizar missões sozinhos. - sugeriu Mu. -Ao menos até essa situação ser superada.

—Concordo! –disse Dohko cruzando os braços e sorri para Faust. –Está de parabéns em sua primeira missão, cavaleiro de Câncer!

—Obrigado. Mas eu só consegui cumprir minha missão porque o meu velho mestre me ajudou.

—Máscara da Morte, quem diria? –Dohko gargalha. –Ele me surpreende com essas atitudes. Acho que vou convidá-lo para bebermos um bom uísque para comemorar!

—Isso não é a atitude correta de um Grande Mestre em meio a uma crise que se aproxima! –Mu o repreendeu. –Ainda mais dizendo essas coisas na frente da deusa!

—Mu, você consegue ser muito mais chato que o Shion. –Dohko suspira. –Nem um vinhozinho?

—Devo chamar sua filha para me ajudar a te ensinar como se portar? –o ariano ameaça.

—Não precisa não!

Saori sorri com a discussão de ambos e observa Faust se aproximar de Seiya e lhe devolve o pingente de Joan. –Ela disse que sentia muito orgulho e foi feliz em ter conhecido você.

Seiya olha surpreso para o pingente, depois sorri discretamente e o pega.

—Obrigado.

—Faust de Câncer. –chama Dohko. –Sei que está cansado de sua viagem, mas não se importaria de realizar outra missão agora?

—Agora?

—Sim. Você vai acompanhar outro cavaleiro de ouro em sua primeira missão, mas como Atena não quer que realizam missões sozinhos, e os outros estão fora por aí e o Seiya ficou encarregado de proteger o Santuário até o retorno dos demais... bem... Você vai acompanhar outro cavaleiro de ouro em sua primeira missão.

—Não tenho outra opção, tenho? –suspira resignado. –Que missão e com quem eu vou?

Então a porta do Salão abre e a amazona de ouro de Escorpião entra. Ela faz uma reverencia à deusa e aos demais e coloca as mãos para trás do corpo esperando suas ordens.

—Vocês dois vão para o Egito agora. –explicava Dohko. –O selo de Atena que mantem Seth adormecido está enfraquecendo e alguns fanáticos religiosos querem acordar o deus do Caos. Vão lá e reforcem o selo e impeçam que ele acorde!

—Sim! –respondeu Kian.

—Odeio areia... –resmungou Faust que olha para Kian que estava fitando-o com um sorriso. –Que foi?

—Nada! -ainda sorrindo.

—Sei...

—Só estou empolgada demais! –ela vibra de repente e assusta Faust. Minha primeira missão oficial! E no Egito! Posso levar minha câmera e tirar fotos da Esfinge?

—Não é um passeio turístico! É uma missão! –ficando impaciente com a amazona.

—Não seja chato! Que custa?

—Custa minha paciência? Não vou ficar pajeando ninguém!

—Quem falou em pajear? –indignada colocando as mãos na cintura. –Como pode um menino ser tão mal humorado?

—Não sou um menino! -saindo do salão sendo seguido pela amazona que acena se despedindo do pai, de Atena e dos demais.

—É uma menina? –ela perguntou a ele sorrindo.

—É claro que não! –vendo ela sorrindo. –Está me zoando, não está?

—Sim! –rindo.

—Sua...

—Não seja mal humorado. Penso que isso é o começo de uma bela amizade! –ela dizia como se explicasse a uma criança pequena algum fato. –Poderá me chamar de irmã se quiser! Melhor, de mana!

—Não vou te chamar de mana...

—Sempre quis um irmãozinho!

— ...

—Posso te chamar de mano?

—Se eu deixar você me chamar de mano, para de falar?

—Talvez.

—... pode.

Os dois saiam do salão discutindo, Kian refutando cada comentário mal humorado de Faust com um sorriso e uma brincadeira que deixavam o garoto constrangido e às vezes irritado, sob os olhares divertidos de Dohko, Mu e Seiya.

Atena no entanto estava alheia a isso, seu coração inquieto com os últimos acontecimentos e refletindo se os jovens cavaleiros de ouro dessa geração estariam mesmo preparados para a guerra que estava por vir.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 _"Lá também está a melancólica Casa da Noite; nuvens pálidas a envolvem na escuridão; Antes delas, Atlas se porta, ereto, e sobre sua cabeça, com seus braços incansáveis, sustenta firmemente o amplo céu, onde a Noite e o Dia cruzam um patamar de bronze e então aproximam-se um do outro."_

Hesíodo

No centro da Casa da Noite, está o trono de Ébano. Intocável desde tempos imemoriais, quando sua legítima senhora foi exilada para o esquecimento. Ao seu redor, homens e mulheres envoltos em mantos negros, que ocultavam seus rostos aguardavam. Atrás do trono um enorme espelho emoldurado em prata ocupava grande parte da parede.

Aquelas pessoas aguardavam ansiosas por uma ordem para voltarem a agir em nome de sua senhora. Mas no momento a atenção de todos voltavam para alguns cristais negros, do tamanho de um homem, reunidos em outro extremo do salão.

O corpo desfigurado e moribundo de Keres repousava dentro de um cristal negro ao centro, sendo atentamente observado pelo silencioso Ker.

—A irmã Keres se machucou muito!

Uma voz infantil chama a atenção do ruivo que olha para baixo e fita com desinteresse a uma adolescente com feições angelicais, de cabelos rosados e enormes olhos azuis.

—Mas dentro da essência de nossa mãe ela vai se curar, rapidinho! Fique tranquilo, irmão Ker! -dizia a pequenina sorrindo.

—Ela pagou caro por ter desobedecido ordens, Ápate. –respondeu sem emoção. -Por mim, podia morrer!

—Irmão Ker está bancando o insensível, mas foi correndo salvar a Keres! –a menina diz sorrindo, e foi empurrada com brusquidão pelo mais alto ao se afastar. -Aiaiaiai!

—Não diga tolices! Fui impedir que Keres avisasse aos nossos inimigos sobre nós antes do tempo, mas falhei.

— Ápate tem razão. –uma voz masculina irrompe no recinto. –Keres deveria ser punida com a morte por sua imprudência.

—Que bem faria à nossa causa perder valiosa guerreira? –uma voz feminina o interrompe. –Ela merece ser vingada!

—Silêncio! -Um homem entra no recinto e todos imediatamente se curvam a ele em respeito, mostrando claramente ser o líder a quem seguiam. -Keres deveria ser punida, mas não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdemos guerreiros valiosos antes da batalha final que se aproxima! Ela cometeu o erro de subestimar o inimigo, fizemos o mesmo anos atrás e pagamos o preço por nosso orgulho, lembram-se? Dos irmãos e irmãs que morreram para os cavaleiros de Atena anos atrás? Do fato da maldita ter nos forçado a nos recolher aqui enquanto reunimos forças e meios de libertar nossa Mãe?

Quase todos baixaram a cabeça, com exceção de um que retirou o manto e revelou ser uma mulher de feições duras de quem está acostumada a grandes batalhas e morte.

—Fale pelos outros, Stygere! Não tenho vergonha nenhuma pois honrei a grande Mitéra mávros com o sangue de cavaleiros de ouro!

—Irmã Nêmesis é muito forte! É sim! –dizia Ápate dando uma risadinha. – Mas a irmã Akhlys a ajudou, não foi? Se não fosse ela o cavaleiro de Virgem a teria derrotado e...

Nêmesis lança um olhar fatal a pequena Ápate que se esconde atrás de Ker.

—O mal causado por Keres foi feito e não tem volta. –dizia o chamado Stygere, caminhando até o trono de Ébano e olhando para o grande espelho. –Mas isso não muda nossos planos. Apenas deixará Atena pensando qual será nosso próximo passo. Duas chaves já conseguimos recuperar... falta apenas uma para libertamos Mitéra mávros de sua prisão.

Como se ouvisse essas palavras, um vulto com formas femininas surge no espelho e em seguida desaparece.

—Breve... muito em breve. A Escuridão reinará novamente suprema nesse mundo!

De longe, um menino que aparentava ter sete anos, de cabelos e olhos azuis claros, observava a tudo com tristeza e preocupação. Em seguida, ele sai do salão deixando seus irmãos e irmãs se dirigindo aos aposentos de Stygere. Ele entra sorrateiramente no local e com cuidado procura por algo escondido naquele lugar.

O menino se aproxima de uma urna prateada e a abre arregalando os olhos diante de seu conteúdo, pegando um deles em sua mão. Uma haste prateada com o selo de Zeus marcado nela. Ele esconde a pequena haste em suas vestes, mas quando pretendia pegar o segundo objeto de prata os sons de passos aproximando o assusta.

Deixando a urna aberta, o menino salta da janela desaparecendo na noite. De longe sente o cosmo de Stygere explodir em ódio. Agora era tarde demais para voltar, tudo o que desejava era chegar com vida ao Santuário. Mas o cosmo do irmã se aproximando lhe dizia que era algo impossível a ser feito agora.

O menino olha a Terra do Alto da Casa da Noite. Respira fundo e salta na imensidão rumo ao solo.

FIM.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Continua em: O Filho da Ira

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Notas:

Ápate: personificação do engano.

Nêmesis: personificação da vingança.

Akhlys: a névoa da morte; a que mata devagar, lentamente.

Stygere: personificação do ódio.


End file.
